SRMTHFG Drabbles
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: A series of one shots, unfinished stories and drabbles that my mind creates for the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
1. Kagerou Days

**I do not own SRMTHFG, I do not own the characters, I only own Kai and I do not own the song 'Kagerou Days'. They belong to their creators and their owners. I aslo do not own the English lyrics of 'Kagerou Days'. They belong to JubyPhonic on Youtube.**

* * *

Kai groaned before she woke up. "Chiro?" She asked as she slowly got up. She looked around and she couldn't see the black hair or orange scarf of her brother. "CHIRO!"

She held her head in her hands when she was hit by a headache. She closed her eyes and a series of visions flashed through her head, too fast for her to understand or to see but they left behind the feelings of sorrow and anger. "What happened? Why can't I find Chiro?!"

She was close to pulling her hair out. "The last thing that I remember was Master Zan betraying Father and returning to Shuggazoom! Why can't I remember anything after that?!"

Kai removed her hands from her head to see that nothing had changed, she couldn't find Chiro.

"So..." She turned around to see herself with a set of comm receptors with a silver robot monkey tail there. "Do you wanna try again?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Her copy smiled. "What you see is what you're gonna get!"

Kai stared at her copy as her vision blurred.

* * *

She gasped as she woke up in her bed with the dying echo of a song in her ears.

 _"August 15th at 12:30 noon I don't see a cloud above._

 _The sun is shining down, what a pretty day._

 _So sick of this summer heat I can't beat away the haze,_

 _the rays are giving way_

 _And spending all of my time having conversations sitting next to you._

 _"Hey but I, don't really like the summertime."_

 _And as you were petting on that cat you said such a daring thing_

 _right from under your breath._

 _Ah, and as that cat had ran away_

 _You tried to chase it in the end,_

 _Jumping right out in front of a_

 _traffic light that poured a shade of red bright red."_

"Kai?"

She turned around to see Chiro. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It was a bad dream. How close are we to Shuggazoom?"

"We're almost there."

* * *

Kai was having a feeling of deju vi while she listened to the tale of the Dark Ones, she knew that she had heard it before but she couldn't remember when.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Chiro asked as they headed for the lifts for their stations. "And if it makes you feel better, you can be my co-driver in Torso Tank One..."

"I'm fine Chiro but I'll take you up on that offer." Kai looked at her hands. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Chiro grabbed her hands. "We'll be fine. We'll make it through this. I know that we can."

"I hope that you're right about that Chi..."

* * *

The pain in her gut grew stronger when a group of formless broke into the robot after a missile strike had caused it to fall, she and Chiro had sneaked into the Neuton Generator Room and Chiro pressed a series of buttons that would cause the Generator to overload and explode.

"Hey!" Chiro yelled when the Formless picked up their Father Figure. "It's us that you want. Come on!"

They dropped him as they marched into the Generator Room, following the twins as they ran towards the Generator.

The beeping grew louder and faster as Chiro pressed the button that closed and locked the doors and just before it blew, the twins dashed for the nearest vent, with Kai going through first.

She didn't even notice that Chiro had not followed her until the shockwave from the explosion knocked her out of the vent.

"CHIRO!" Kai yelled when she realized that he had been blown up with the Formless, she looked over to see her copy smirking at her.

She took a deep breath and she smelled burnt human flesh mixed in with burned ooze and she couldn't take it.

* * *

She woke up in that strange place again but it had changed, because right in front of her was a clockface that had been smashed with the hands frozen in certain places.

"I told you." Her copy said. "What you see is what you're gonna get!"

 _"Crashing in and breaking you to bits_

 _That truck heard a scream a little bit too late._

 _Blood dripping everywhere and choking your smell of hair_

 _I breathe in a gulp of air and just cant take it._

 _Are these lies? The heat is mocking me_

 _"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!"_

 _And with the blue of sky I hear singing crickets cry and_

 _fall right back into another dark sleep."_

Kai woke up again, in her bed and she checked the time on her clock, it was the same time that it had been when she woke up for the first time after she had seen that room. The events that followed after she woke up where the same but she changed it when she grabbed onto Chiro's hand before she dashed for the vent.

The twins placed the monkeys into their lifts with the protective screens that had turned them in stasis pods. Kai removed her sliver scarf and she tied it around their Father Figure's left wrist while Chiro armed himself with his jetpack and one of Otto's saws.

Kai strapped on her jetpack and the twins headed for the skies after they saw their goodbyes.

* * *

"Chiro. I'm getting the feeling that we've done this before." Kai told her brother as they headed for the Citadel of Bone at the Pit of Doom.

"You worry too much Kai." Chiro told her.

"I do not." Kai told him before she looked away from him.

"You- KAI! Look out!"

She felt herself being pushed out of the way, sending her spiraling through the sky for a few seconds but when she managed to stop that, she almost threw up from what she saw.

Chiro, with a large segment of bone that could only come from the Citadel of Bone, going right through his stomach.

"Chiro!" Kai yelled as he fell, she dove downwards to catch him but before her vision left her again, she thought that she saw a dark smile on his face.

 _"Sitting up in my bed I could hear ticking clocks, the shock_

 _will mock my ever ringing head._

 _I look to see the time._

 _August 14th at 12 something noon, I don't see a cloud above_

 _The sun is shining down._

 _"Hey but I…I really have to wonder why..."_

 _Because in the dream I had last night we sat in the_

 _same old park we are sitting at now._

 _"Hey, I think the two of us should leave."_

 _But stepping slightly off the path, their heads turned-up towards sky and were gaping pointing struggling to keep away a scream."_

Kai gasped as she woke up again, she knew what was going on, they were trapped in a time loop that reset every time that her brother died.

"I bet that you wish that this was a dream." Her copy told her as another clock stopped. "But it's not a dream..."

 _"Stabbing holes and splitting you in two,_

 _the beam made seam as it fell straight from the sky._

 _Ringing an old wind chime and shaking a passerby then filling the air until they hit those park trees._

 _Are these lies? The heat is mocking me_

 _"Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream!"_

 _Vision it blurred away and keeping my thoughts at bay I swear you stood there while keeping such a dark smile."_

Kai woke up in her bed again, repeating the circle of events again, pulling Chiro with her as they escaped the Generator Room and pulling him out of the way before the bone shard hit him.

But she couldn't stop Mandarin.

 _"Endlessly I see that over heated haze_

 _And again the laughing will repeat on through the days._

 _You've been dying for the past ten years."_

"You've been doing this for the past ten years." Her copy told her. "And you're getting nowhere."

Kai was surrounded by frozen clocks, there was a few of them that still worked, ticking away before they stopped and each one was for a different death.

"No. With each reset, I get closer." Kai told her before she placed her hand on a clock that was still working before she disappeared.

"But with each try, you get closer to the truth, can you do what needs to be done?"

 _"We are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear._

 _But a story is a story all the same_

 _And today, like any, has an ending so to say,_

 _Far away and out beyond that scorching summer day."_

Kai closed her eyes, with a sad smile on her face before a green flame surrounded her, she floated away from the team, her brother and her father, towards the edge of the walkway that they were standing on.

She heard cries from both of them, her father and her brother.

 **"NO!"**

She fell backwards, into the Egg of the Dark One, smiling as she sank into it's depths.

And she let go.

 _"Crashing in and hitting me instead you,_

 _I pushed you aside to nearly dodge a truck._

 _Blood dripping everywhere and choking my smell of hair_

 _You breathe in a gulp of air and just cant take it._

 _Are these lies? I haven't heard him say..._

 _"What you see is exactly what your gonna get."_

 _Maybe this summer day has finally gone away_

 _But that's all I'll say so this is where it ends now!"_

Kai gasped as she saw a copy of Chiro with a set of comm receptors with a black robot monkey tail and a sliver copy of their Father Figure with tears in their eyes, reaching out to her as she fell towards the Dark One's Egg.

"No..."

 _"August 14th and sitting alone on a bed a girl awakes repeating just the same,_

 _Muttering again._

 _"Guess I failed again.." as she sat all alone_

 _and held a cat still cradled in her arms."_

And on the Super Robot, in two different rooms, a boy and a monkey woke up, the boy broke down into tears, clutching onto a pillow while the monkey looked at a sliver piece of cloth in his hands.

"I failed..." He buried his face into the cloth and he cried.

And in a room covered in clock faces with sliver streaks of paint on them, a monkey and a boy smashed their hands into two more, leaving streaks of black and orange paint behind.


	2. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey

**And now, let's jump on the 'Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey!' plot bunny train!**

* * *

Otto poked the black robot monkey that they had found earlier while Sprx stood back with his magnets aimed at the stranger. They had just lost their leader and while they were preparing to enter stasis, Antauri had found their mystery monkey on their doorstep.

He was a black robot monkey, with orange stripes under his closed eyes and an obvious shade of white covered his forehead and his cheeks. An orange scarf completed the look and he looked like he was in what the humans would call their teenage years.

Antauri had carried him to the Med bay and Otto had noticed that the new monkey was several shades darker than him, Gibson had found several claw wounds from Formless on the mystery monkey and he was currently treating them.

Nova was standing at the doors while Antauri was mediating, he had felt that their mystery monkey had the Power Primate within him and that he had been trained. Antauri was trying to talk to him but when Antauri made contact with him, he was almost knocked over by the relief and the pure emotions that this monkey had for him. Love was the strongest one and it wasn't just him, it was for the whole team.

Antauri was left with questions that had no answers.

* * *

 **And this is what I managed to do before I lost the bunny, I might return to this when I get it back but for now, I hope that you liked it!**


	3. Gibson in The Phantom of the Opera

**I was listening to an Nightcore of a Metal cover for the song Phantom of the Opera and then I had the image of one of the Monkey team being the Phantom and I decided to use Gibson. *Giggles***

 **And can you imagine Gibson dressed up as the Phantom? He would be so cute!**

* * *

Otto was wondering what was going on when Sprx sniggered during dinner, causing Chiro to snigger as well.

"What did you two do?" Kai asked from where she was sitting. "Did Sprx actually get Nova to go on a date with him?"

"No Princess, because if I did, I won't be sniggering during dinner." Sprx told her.

Chiro chuckled. "Do you remember the truth or dare where we got Gibson to act like the Phantom of the Opera, for an hour?"

Nova stared at the duo. "Please don't tell me that you two did what I think you did..."

 _ **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT MY AUDITION WAS ACCEPTED?!"**_ Came from Gibson's lab. " ** _I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER AUDITIONING FOR THE PART!"_**

"Gibson's going to be on the stage?!" Otto yelled. "Yay! I wanna see it!"

"I suggest that you guys start running now." Nova told them. "Because Gibson's going to be mad when he finds out that you two recorded his performance during that truth or dare."

 _ **"SPRX! CHIRO!"**_

Chiro wolfed down what was left of his dinner before he and Sprx ran for the lifts while Gibson came out of his lab, with a phone in his hand, steaming. " _ **Where. Are. They?"**_

"Gibson, you shouldn't be so mad at them for..." Antauri began, only to stop when Gibson glared at him.

Otto hid under the table while Nova raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Gibson, who did they drag in with you?"

"And why do you think that they volunteered someone else Nova?" Kai asked her.

"Because if I remember correctly, you got dared to do the Phantom of the Opera song with him."

Kai blinked a few times before she frowned. "Gibson." She put down her fork as she stood up. "I believe that we need to have a _discussion_ with our brothers..."

Gibson chuckled as he put the phone down and he brought out his drills. "I agree with you Kai, we need to _talk_ to them."

Nova watched as they gilded out of the room, after Sprx and Chiro. "Antauri, shouldn't we stop them?"

Antauri smirked. "Actually Nova, I was thinking about daring Sprx, Chiro and Otto to do the speech by the three witches in Macbeth and it's not my fault that you recorded it and left it where Gibson and Kai could find it with a poster for auditions for the play and do you remember who dared Gibson to be the Phantom for an hour?"

Nova stared at Antauri.

Antauri chuckled before he took a sip of his tea.


	4. Comfort

**Magnetic Menace is one of my favourite episodes from SRMTHFG and I always wondered what would happen if Sprx wasn't the only member of the team captured by Scrapperton and what if they had to watch him take Sprx's magnets from him and how they would deal with the mental scars from that adventure.**

 **And we have some Otto, Kai and Gibson interaction too because I love Otto and I am very fond of Gibson and his British accent!**

* * *

"It's alive." Gibson crackled. "It's alive!"

Otto whimpered from where he was hiding behind his brother but Gibson's maniacal laughter was interrupted by a knock on his door.

Otto blotted for it and jumped onto Kai the moment that she opened it, the sliver monkey was knocked over by him and she crashed to the ground.

"Otto, your knee is on my tail!"

Maniacal laughter burst out of Gibson again and Kai sighed. "What is he doing now?"

"Um… do you remember Scrapperton's camera thingies that had one eye and wings?"

"Otto, please don't remind me about him." Kai shoved Otto off of her. "I don't want to talk about him."

Otto stared at her, Kai's tail was twitching and she had closed her eyes.

"Kai? If this has to do with him taking Sprx's magnets, it wasn't your fault. Sprx said that you had hit your head really hard on the cockpit when the Fist Rocket landed and you didn't wake up till you two had been thrown into the cell where we found ya."

"I did hit my head Otto but I woke up before we entered the cell. I woke up when he was taking his magnets! I saw everything! He… He didn't even knock Sprx out before he did it and Sprx screamed, he just kept screaming till the pain knocked him out!"

Otto watched as Kai started to cry tears of oil as she screamed at him and he just reacted to that. He pulled the silver monkey into a hug, letting her sob on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"It's my fault, I was awake, I could fight and I could have done something about it Otto. I could have stopped him but I didn't and I can still hear those screams. I… I can't get them out of my head!"

Neither of them noticed Gibson as he poked his head out of his lab before he pulled it back in.

Kai hiccupped a few times while she sobbed and Otto didn't like that sound, he didn't like it when anyone in his family cried and if they were crying, he wanted it to be tears of joy, not tears of horror or fear.

"Kai…" He started to say. "Could you move?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Could you move when you watched it happened?"

"No, I couldn't! Why are you asking me this?!"

"Did it hurt to move? To try?"

"Yeah and everything was spinning, I couldn't focus. I couldn't even speak Otto, it just hurt so much."

"So, what happened to Sprx wasn't your fault." Otto pulled away from her to look her in the eye. "Because Gibby keeps on telling me not to move for a few seconds when I hit my head on something. He called it a con… something!"

"A concussion Otto, it's called a concussion."

"Yeah, a concussion! You had a concussion so you couldn't help him without hurting yourself!"

"Otto…"

"And they're bad, right?"

"Yes Otto, they're very bad."

"So, it's not your fault, it's Scrapperton's for hurting you!"

Kai was about to respond to that but she shut her mouth as she thought over what Otto just said to her. "You're right Otto." She said. "You're right! It wasn't my fault!"

She hugged Otto.

"Thank you Otto!"

"It was nothing." The green monkey was happy to see that the sliver one was happy again but their moment was ruined when Gibson yelled for them to duck.

They drove to the floor just in time to see the winged camera fly over them, heading for the lifts.

"Stop that camera!" Gibson yelled. "There's a virus on it that could devastate the Super Robot, making it turn on us!"

Kai cursed. "Why does this have to happen when we're the only ones here?!"

"I'll contact the others and get them to come back to the Robot, you two should go after it and try to destroy it!"

"We're on it Gibby!" Otto yelled before he grabbed Kai by the arm and he ran towards the lifts.

"Otto! Slow down! I'm gonna trip over my own feet if you keep dragging me like this!"

Gibson chuckled. There wasn't a virus on that camera and he wasn't going to call the rest of the team, he just let it go once he had finished eavesdropping on Otto and Kai, he wasn't interested in it anymore, not after what he heard about Scrapperton so he didn't mind if they destroyed it.

He frowned as he remembered what Kai said about what Scrapperton did to his brother when he was removing his magnets and he entered his lab, sitting at his desk as he started to work at his computer, searching for Scrapperton, to make sure that the weapons stealing robot was were the Robot Apes had imprisioned him for what he had done to them and if, _if_ Scrapperton managed to escape then he would be ready for him and he would pay for what he had done to his brother.

He stopped and he saved his work when he heard Kai and Otto call out the names of their attacks.

 _ **"Whirling Destructo Saws!"**_

 _ **"Burning Blades!"**_

He shook his head and he went back to his work but he did have to admit, they did look cute when they were together.


	5. Revenge

**And here is Gibson's revenge and I would like to thank 'Night of StarClan' for being the first person to post reviews for this collection of mine and I agree with you, Otto is a sweetheart and Antauri is a devious and a adorable monkey, I will continue the one were Chiro is a Robot Monkey, I just need to wait for the plot bunny train to come back!**

* * *

He had made it.

He was back on Shuggazoom and now, he could destroy the Hyperforce for what they had done to him.

His planning was interrupted by the sound of drills being activated and a blue monkey stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"Hello Scrapperton." Gibson greeted him as he stepped forwards as Scrapperton backed away from him.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Gibson. Where's the rest of the team or have you come here on your own?"

"I am not in the mood for manners Scrapperton, I know what you did to my brother."

"He was very rude to me, refusing to let me have his magnets so I took them, the exchange..."

"You made him scream." Gibson spun his drills. "You didn't give him anything to dull the pain, you didn't even stop when he passed out from the pain. I know what you did Scrapperton, I know because Kai saw you did it."

The drills spun faster.

"And Sprx is my brother, I know that he and I argue most of the time but I would never do something like that to him."

"And if I was to apologize to them, will you let me go?" Scrapperton said as he realised that Gibson did not have his British accent and if anyone from the Hyperforce was here, they would have told you that it was a sign that Gibson was angry, very angry and right now, even if he had replaced every part of his body with machinery, what was left of the human that Scrapperton used to be knew that this monkey was _dangerous_ and he had to get away from him.

Gibson pretended to think about that.

"No."

* * *

Sprx stared at Gibson when he came back from his errand. "Hey Brainstrain, are you alright or have the chemicals in your lab gone to your head because you dropping everything for an errand and not telling us where you're going, is not something that you do on a whim."

"I'm fine Sparky." Gibson said, ignoring Sprx's yells of anger for him calling him by his unwanted nickname. "I just had... a pest to get rid of."

"What sort of pest?"

"A annoying little bug that won't be bothering us anymore."


	6. Double Date

**Oh god, I just wrote Spova, with a side helping of Otto/Kai, help! I need a shipping name for these two dorks! And I own Astra, my Spova fanchild!**

* * *

Kai stared at Nova before the sliver monkey squeaked. "Sprx asked you out on a date and you agreed?!"

Nova frowned. "I didn't even think it through before I agreed to go with him."

"And he wants to drag Otto along as his wingman?!"

"Yes and if he gets a wingman then I get one of my own."

"And you want me to come?!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ask Chiro or Jinmay?!"

"They said that they had something that they needed to do."

Kai whimpered. "Why me?"

Nova laughed. "Well, because if I have to deal with Sprx for a few hours then I have a right to spread the misery and drag another girl along to suffer with me."

* * *

"So, where are we going Sprx?" Otto asked his red furred brother as Sprx put a leather jacket on.

"Well, I was planning to go to the cinema first and then grab a bite to eat at the pizza place before heading to the lake where a blanket has been set up with some drinks and chocolate to watch the meteor shower." Sprx told Otto. "I invited you and Kai along because the cinema does this group deal where it's cheaper to buy tickets for a group of four then to buy them individually."

"Is this one of those double date things that I heard Jinmay talking about and why am I coming along for it?" Otto tilted his head to the side. "And is it something that I can eat?"

"No Otto." Sprx sighed. "A date is where you spend time with your special person."

"Like you?"

"No, that's not it Otto." Sprx slammed his face into his hands. "Oh, little bro, why do you and Princess, have to be so oblivious?"

* * *

"No! I'm not going and you can't make me Nova!" Kai shrieked as she dug her hands into her doorway.

"Kai Oblivia Hyperforce, we are going to be late and you are coming with me!" Nova yelled as she pried Kai's hands out of her doorway with a crowbar.

"But Dad's gonna kill me! I'll be breaking my curfew!"

"We already have Antauri's permission and you don't have a curfew!"

"I do, it started five minutes ago!"

"Are you having some trouble Sweetcheeks?" Sprx asked as he came across the scene, sniggering at Kai's efforts to get out of it.

"No, just hurry up and make sure that Otto stays out of trouble while we get dressed." Nova resorted to trying Kai up with the anti-phrasing ropes that Gibson had made during their trip in space to destroy the Skeleton King Worm. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay." Sprx headed down the lifts, meeting Otto at the Foot of the Super Robot.

"Are they done?" Otto asked him.

"Oh little brother. You have a lot to learn about girls." Sprx chuckled.

* * *

Sprx wolf whistled when Nova came out of the Robot in a black dress that stood out against her fur, the yellow monkey blushed before she pulled Kai out of the Robot, revealing that the sliver monkey had a midnight blue dress on.

Kai was attempting to grab onto the Robot's foot but Nova yanked and pulled her over to the boys.

"Nova!"

She ignored the sliver monkey's pleads as they headed to the cinema but Kai just wouldn't give up.

"Freedom!"

Nova just grabbed Kai by her tail and she sighed. "No Kai, don't even think about it, because if I have to do this then I have a right to spread the misery and drag another girl along to suffer with me."

"Nova." Otto walked over to them. "Let me try."

Nova rolled her eyes but she nodded her head as Otto started to speak to the sliver monkey.

"It's not that bad Kai." He told her. "It's just a movie, some food and the meteor shower."

"It's not that. That's not the problem!" Kai said before she wrapped her arms around herself. Otto noticed this and he took the jacket that he was wearing off before he wrapped it around Kai.

"There, you should be nice and warm now!" Otto said before he smiled and he grabbed her hands. "And the cinema should be even warmer!"

"Thanks Otto." Kai muttered, the cold was not the real problem and Otto didn't need to know that but she was happy that Otto was here.

"You're welcome!"

Nova smiled as she and Sprx watched the exchange. "You were right." She told him.

"I know." Sprx said before he smirked. "And don't they remind you of us?"

Nova smacked him in the cheek with her tail. "Don't even think about it Sprx. I just want to get this over with."

Sprx smirked when he saw that she was blushing.

* * *

Nova leaned her head on Sprx's shoulder as they watched the meteor shower. Sprx was grinning like a lunatic and even Nova had enjoyed herself during their so called 'double date'.

"So Babe, same time next week?"

Nova was about to hit Sprx again with her tail but she didn't. "I'm too happy to hit you right now." She told him.

"Well, that's a good thing." Sprx said. "Because I've got something for you."

"If it's another one of your off key torture sections that you call a song then don't even think about..." Nova began to say as she pulled away from him, only to stare at the brown stuffed monkey that was holding a rose and a locket that Sprx presented to her. "Sprx..."

"Nova, I know that I can be a jerk sometimes..."

"Sometimes Sprx? Really?"

"I know and I keep flirting with you and bothering you..."

"During missions and whenever I'm trying to train."

"But that's what I like about you. I like the fire that I can see in your eyes, I like that you're brave and that you're not afraid to rush in and be the one to land the first hit, even if it means that you'll get hurt."

"Sprx..."

"And I also like your soft side, when you train the Kid and Princess and when you gently help them learn new moves and when you help them if they hurt themselves and that you do have a collection of stuffed animals in your closet and that you play with them when you think that no-one's looking.

"And I'll do anything, even if I have to let you go because it makes you happy, to keep you in my life. Nova, I love you and I don't care if you hit me, if you throw things at me and you ignore me for the rest of my life, I'll do anything if it means that I can be with you!"

Nova stared at the red monkey who had started to cry during his confession, he was taking deep breathes and it looked like he was about to have a panic attack and she smiled.

She stepped closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him.

* * *

"And that, young Astra, was how your parents got together." Kai told the young, rose gold monkey with dark pinkish black eyes, that was sitting in her lap, playing with the moonlight sliver hair of her human form.

"Really Auntie Kai, that was how they got together, because Daddy told me a different story."

"Really, so what is his version of events?"

"It was during this human thing. Mama got kidnapped and Dad had to rescue her, Mama was in a pretty dress when he found her."

Kai laughed as she looked at the red and golden haired humans with monkey tails that were ordering ice cream from a cart. She remembered that event, including Sprx being Nova's knight in shining armor but everything turned out okay in the end, even if the monkeys ended up with this program that allowed them to take on human forms as a side effect of that adventure.

"No, it did not happen during the human thing, although the rescue did happen and your Mama was in a pretty dress, it didn't happen then."

Kai coughed a few times while she tried to catch her breath from laughing too much, she felt someone pat her back a few times and she grinned at Otto before both of them started to laugh with Astra joining in.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Nova asked as she and Sprx joined them with the ice cream cones.

"The double date." Kai said as she accepted her cone. "And the human thing."

"Don't remind me about the human thing." Nova said. "Just... don't..."

"But Babe, you looked so pretty in that dress!" Sprx said.

"I couldn't move or breathe in that thing Sprx!" Nova yelled at him.

"But it suited you really well Novs, you looked great in it!"

"I did not!"

"Ladies, please. Both of you looked pretty in a dress." Kai said as she remembered what happened after the rescue. She winced as Nova and Sprx glared at her, she passed Astra over to Otto, wolfed down the rest of her cone and she transformed, taking to the air with her jet pack, laughing.

Sprx and Nova followed her, chasing her through the sky with their jet packs and their attacks while Otto laughed.

Life, in his opinion, was great and he wished that these moments would never end.


	7. Chasing Butterflies

**I needed some more fluff between these dorks.**

* * *

"What's so special about chasing Butterflies Otto?" Kai asked as Otto dragged the sliver monkey to his favorite field of flowers.

"It's fun!" Otto told her. "And they're so pretty too."

"Otto..."

"And I had a really cool idea for a game."

Kai sighed and she made the mistake at looking at Otto's puppy dog eyes. "Alright. I'll play." She said. "What are the rules to this game of yours then?"

"We find and chase Butterflies that match our colours! We get bonus points if we find one in our teammates colours! And at the end of the game, the loser buys ice cream for both players!"

Otto's smile was impossible to resist and Kai smiled. "Okay, when does this game began?"

"When this rock hits the ground!" Otto picked up a rock and he gently tossed it in the air, it landed on a patch of moss and the monkeys took off.

And they played for the rest of the day.


	8. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 2

**The bunny came back!**

* * *

It was late at night when the mystery monkey twitched. "Monkey team?" He asked as he woke up.

Otto was the only one left in the Med bay. "Hey!" He said. "You're up! Are you okay?"

"Otto? Where's Antauri?!"

"You know my name?!"

"Of course I know your name Otto, we're friends."

"But I've never met you before."

"Did Sprx talk you into doing this Otto?"

"How could Sprx talk me into doing this when he's never met you before either?"

"What?! Otto! It's me! Chiro!" The mystery monkey opened his eyes to reveal that they were a bright blue that put any blue gemstones that Otto knew about to shame, they pierced right through him.

Chiro looked around. "This isn't the Med bay! Gibson's computer is in the wrong place and he threw out that chair when you spilled chemicals all over it and..."

Otto noticed that Chiro was about to have a panic attack and he hugged him. "Hey, it's okay! You're safe Chiro! You're safe."

"Otto..." Chiro wrapped his arms around his friend and he shivered, he was trying to remember what happened to him and he couldn't but there was one question that he could ask. "Otto..." He gulped and swallowed down the fear in his throat. "What year is it?"

Otto told him the year and Chiro felt like his world had just shattered into a million pieces.

He had been thrown back in time, to the year where Mandarin betrayed the team, to the year where they put themselves into stasis, to wait for him to come and find them.

He was alone, the Monkey Team didn't know him and he was homeless.

He had lost everything and everyone.


	9. Operation: Rescue Chiro: Version 3!

**I might have written this when I was under the influence of a minor sugar rush...**

* * *

"Monkey Team." Antauri said as they gathered in the command center. "I have a plan to rescue Chiro from Krinkle, for the third time this week."

"When will that nutjob leave him alone?!" Kai yelled before she hit the table with her foot, knocking it over as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And when will he leave us alone?! What the hell is that mental facility doing up their?!"

"I don't know Kai." Gibson said. "Antauri, what's the plan?"

"Krinkle is planning to hold a party and I have fake identities that should get us in."

"Antauri, we're heroes!" Sprx yelled. "We should be able to crash that party!"

"The Mayor said that if we did it again then he would cut our funding and we would have to fix whatever we broke Sprx, we'll used up all of our 'Crash the party and get away with it' cards during the last rescue and we don't get anymore till next week!"

"I thought that we were saving them up for an emergency." Nova said.

"We was, Krinkle made us use all of them Nova and I mean, all of them, even the ones that I hid in case we used the emergency stash."

"So, no more party crashing?" Sprx asked.

"Yes. No more party crashing, until next week."

"So, what are our new names Dad?" Kai asked.

"Otto is now Mr. Cinnamon Roll."

Sprx started to laugh while Otto blushed.

Kai growled and she kicked Sprx off of his chair. "Leave him alone Sprx!"

Antauri smirked before he read off the next two. "Gibson will be Dr. Brainstrain and Sprx will be his wife."

Kai fell off of her chair, laughing and rolling around on the ground with her black hair being tangled as it picked up the dust on the floor. She was joined by Otto and the two of them laughed with impish glee while Sprx looked like he was about to be sick and Gibson fainted.

"Kai will be Mr. Mystery, their driver and bodyguard."

"I sense Blackmail!" Kai screamed. "I'll get the camera!"

"I'll already got it." Antauri said as he snapped a picture of the Christmas monkey that was Sprx and the fainted Gibson.

"I love you Dad!"

"Nova shall be in charge of the clothing and the make up and I'll be Mr. Mastermind, your boss who couldn't make it to the party, due to a sickness and I'll be calling you for updates on the party as a way to disguise our communications with each other."

"So, what happens when we get into the party?" Nova asked.

"Mr. Cinnamon Roll, Dr. Brainstrain and his wife will distract Krinkle while Mr. Mystery rescues Chiro. Nova, you will be waiting outside of the house for Chiro and you'll bring him back to the Robot. Mr. Mystery will pull out the other three out once you're back with Chiro."

"I'll say that your sickness got so bad that you had to go to the hospital and that we were needed to cover for you at work because you was working on something really important." Kai said.

"And that the reason that nobody knows about us is that what we do is dangerous and for everyone's safety, we work in a place that is very hard to reach." Otto said. "And that it is surrounded by minerals that make it difficult for us to be contacted by phone or the internet."

Antauri smiled at them. "Those are really good ideas, we'll use them instead of my original ones."

"And what were those?" Sprx asked.

Antauri smirked.

"Antauri!"

"I'm sorry Sprx but I forgot what they were."

Sprx slammed his face into the floor.

"Okay, let's begin Operation: Rescue Chiro: Version 3!"


	10. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 3

**And it looks like Chiro is not alone!**

* * *

Everything was covered in cobwebs.

That was Kai's first thought after her systems rebooted themselves.

"Bloody hell." She cursed as she pulled herself to her feet. "What happened to me?"

She removed the lock of hair that was covering her eyes, only to freeze when she realised that she had hair again.

She looked around for something to use as a mirror, wiping away the years of dust that had covered it. She screamed when she saw the skeleton of the sliver monkey and the black streaked, silver haired human that was staring back at her.

* * *

Sprx was the next monkey to enter the Med bay and he stared at Otto.

"Hi Sparks!" Otto yelled at him. "He's awake!"

Chiro mumbled something but he didn't move from where he was, he was warm, he was sleepy and he didn't want to move from where he was.

"He's asleep Otto." The red monkey moved closer for a better look, the black and orange monkey was sleeping peacefully but when Sprx poked him, his eyes snapped open.

"S...Sprx?"

He frowned, Otto could have told him his name but the way that this monkey said it and the way that he looked at him told Sprx that this monkey knew him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the mystery monkey hugged him.


	11. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 4

**So, who wants a Chiro and Antauri Father/Son moment?**

* * *

"This is doing down in history books as the worst day of my life." Kai muttered as she hacked away at a tough weed with a blunt machete that she had found in the Alchemist's lab. "Chiro and I end up fighting a villain on our own after he manages to take down Dad and this villain has time powers and we're flung back in time.

"And I get turned into a human, which is kinda nice but I have no powers or weapons and I end up separated from Chiro. He's on his own and I end up in the Savage Lands.

"And to top off it, I have to get home on foot with a blunt machete and I don't know what year it is!"

Kai screamed.

"I hate my life!"

* * *

"This kid has a grip like super glue." Sprx muttered as he tried to free himself from the mystery monkey.

"I'll go and get Gibby!" Otto said. "Chiro needs a doctor."

"Chiro?"

"It's his name."

"Doesn't it mean hero or something?"

"It does Sprx." Antauri said as he entered the Med bay.

"Antauri!" Chiro shrieked before he let go of his captive and he ran over to the black monkey, the younger one threw himself on the older one, wrapping himself around him and repeating a single word over and over again.

"Father." He nuzzled Antauri's cheek while Antauri frowned. He knew that he was not a father and that he had never met this monkey before but the Power Primate that he could sense within this boy revealed how relieved he was to see him.

"Chiro, I am not your father."

"I know." Everyone was surprised by the answer. "But you're like a father to me, I never knew my biological father and when I think of what he would be like, I see you."

Antauri's eyes widened but what happened next caused Sprx to faint.

"Ummm... Chiro, why did you ask me what year it was and why did my answer scare you?" Otto asked him.

Chiro looked at Otto before he signed and he answered.

"Because my present is your future."


	12. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 5

**And to answer your question Night of StarClan, Kai is the silver monkey while Antauri is still black, in their time but since they were thrown back to a time where the silver monkey was still in the lab, it acted like a beacon to Kai and she landed there instead of the robot.**

* * *

"Finally!" Kai cried as her head burst through the top of a tree. "I've climbed this bloody tree and I can now see how far I have to go to get out of this place!"

Her eye twitched when she realized that she was further away from where she remembered the entrance of this cave was and that she could see the Alchemist's lab from here.

"FUCK!"

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Gibson asked as he and Nova entered the Med bay.

"I believe that Chiro is trying to tell us is that he comes from a different time." Antauri said. "And that we will know him in the future. This does explain why the Power Primate that I sense in him knows us."

"That is interesting Antauri but there has been a development." Gibson said. "I examined the security cameras and I found what was left of the energy brought our mystery monkey here."

"His name is Chiro." Otto said.

"Well, the scanners picked up another burst of it in the Savage Lands and if it brought Chiro here, it might have brought someone else."

Antauri frowned. "Chiro, were you the only one to be hit by this energy?"

"No, Kai was too."

"Oh no."Sprx said. "Chiro, please don't say what I think that you're about to say, please tell me that she's your girlfriend?

Chiro went green.

"SPRX!" Nova yelled. "Why did you ask that question? It's clear that from his reaction to your question that Chiro doesn't see this 'Kai' that way!"

"She's my sister. My _**TWIN**_ sister!"

Everyone looked at Chiro, Sprx slowly backed away from the group. "Ummm... oh! Look at the time! I need to polish my magnets!"

Sprx blotted from the room and he was followed by Nova. _**"SPRX-77! GET BACK HERE!"**_

"Antauri." Gibson said. "Should we set a course for the Savage Lands?"

"Yes, we must leave right now. The Savage Lands are dangerous, we cannot leave a teammate on their own there, even if we don't know them yet."

"I'm on it!" Otto said before he left the Med bay.

"Indeed. Chiro." Gibson walked over to the black monkeys. "Please remove yourself from Antauri. I need to check your wounds."

"Chiro." Chiro looked at Antauri. "Gibson will not hurt you, it's okay to let me go. I'll be right outside if you need me."

Chiro slowly let go of Antauri and the older black monkey left the Med bay, Gibson sighed. "I'm sorry if this worries you Chiro but I must make sure that you are okay."

"I know." Chiro looked at the floor while Gibson smiled. "I'll make it as short as it can be but I must ask you a question Chiro, what were you doing before you were hit by the energy?"

"Kai and I were fighting off a villain called Time Mixer, he was mixing up Time and other things."

"What do you mean by other things?"

"Gender, species, anything that could be mixed... Oh no."

"Chiro?"

"Gibson, how long can a human last in the Savage Lands?"

"A human?!"

Chiro nodded his head.

Gibson stared at him for a bit before he sighed. "Well, that would explain the results from your DNA test, I was wondering why you had some human DNA strands but if we factor in the powers of this 'Time Mixer', it would explain how you got here but I don't know where the monkey DNA came from."

"Let's just say that because of the Verron Mystics and people and places that I cannot talk about because I'll screw up the Timeline, Kai, who used to be a human, like me, became a robot monkey and it seems that 'Time Mixer' switched it around so that I was the one who became a monkey and Kai stayed as a human."

Gibson's mouth fell to the ground. "But that's impossible, how could a human become a robot monkey?!"

"Ummmm... You don't want to know. I still have nightmares about it and Dad has them too..."

Gibson looked at Chiro who had shut his eyes and turned his face away from Gibson so that he didn't see the tear that fell down his face.


	13. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 6

"Stupid villain, stupid human limits!" Kai muttered under her breath as she made her way through the jungle. "Stupid long sleeves!" She shouted when the long sleeves of her top caught itself on more thorns, she tore off the sleeve and after thinking about it for a few seconds, she tore off the other sleeve and she threw them somewhere. "Stupid jungle!"

She kicked at a rock and she sent it flying into the brushes, she was about to move on when she heard a shriek of pain. "I hit something..."

She slowly turned around to see a giant, dinosaur formless staring at her.

She stared back at it for a few seconds before she started to slowly back up and walk away from it before she ran for her life, screaming.

* * *

But what Kai didn't know was that Sprx was copying her actions as he ran for his life from Nova. They ran pass Otto and Antauri who was leaning against the door of the Med bay, listening to Chiro's and Gibson's conversation.

 _'The Verron Mystics, what do they have to do with this?'_ He thought. _'Unless... no! It can't be... A Dark One... An egg hatched... But to seal it would be a death sentence for the one who did it... Then, how did the girl come back as a monkey...'_

He sighed.

 _'I must find a way to make all of us forget about this temporary, until the time is right, because if we use the information that Chiro shares with us then we could be dooming the universe if anyone figured out how we knew about what was to happen, they would do anything to get their hands on the information and that would put the citizens of Shuggazoom in danger and even if we went into stasis, with the information, then they would still come after us._

 _'The events of the future must unfold in the way that Chiro remembers them because if we use the shortcuts that are available to us through the information, we could end up fighting a greater evil than the one that we already have.'_

Antauri was brought out of his thoughts when Gibson and Chiro left the Med bay.

"Gibson, how is he?"

"He's fine Antauri." They watched as Chiro ran over to Otto, talking to him about their ETA. "The slashes have already scabbed over and he's not losing anymore blood, he should be fine as long as he doesn't overdo it."

"I am glad to hear that, Gibson, will stasis remove our short term memories?"

"Yes, but they will return in time unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I program our stasis chambers to lock away certain memories, for good or until the time is right for us to remember. You want me to block our memories of him, don't you?"

"Until the time that he was sent back, the information that we have gained must be hidden, to protect ourselves and the citizens of Shuggazoom."

"I understand. I'll start on it right now Antauri but you'll have to explain this to Chiro."

"I know that I will have to, I know that Gibson but it must be done."


	14. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 7

Chiro watched the scanners as they got closer to the Savage Lands and he shivered, he still had nightmares of what had happened here.

He closed his eyes and he could see it, Mandarin stabbing his Father in the back of his head with his sword, Kai falling over the edge, glowing and the sad smile on her face and he would always be standing there, unable to stop it.

Of the time that Antauri had lost all reason and he had been unable to speak, his heart had been pulled apart and sewed back together incorrectly and it had hurt.

He remembered Antauri trying to get the silver monkey to activate, how the Guardian Formless had taken them down after a stream of silver and green energy had left him and his Father, entering the silver monkey.

He remembered when Kai had returned, inexperienced with her new blades and her new body, but she still managed to save them.

He remembered the terror when his Father and Jinmay had been used against them and the news that Kai's death had been for nothing.

He remembered Valina offering up his Father and Jinmay to the Dark One Worm, he remembered watching out of the corner of his eye as Kai rescued them and she fought the Worm.

He remembered what they did to take it down.

He was so lost in his memories that he almost didn't notice when Nova wrapped a blanket around him.

"Are you okay, Chiro?"

"No, this place has too many bad memories for me. I almost lost my Father here and we almost lost to a Sorceress that wanted us dead. My sister managed to find her way back from death here but it was a close call."

Nova looked at Chiro, he looked older then he should be when he was talking about these memories, memories that still haunted him.

She tried to figure out a way to cheer him up when she remembered something that they had hid from Mandarin in the kitchen. "Chiro, do you want some hot chocolate?"

Chiro looked at Nova before he smiled. "Yeah, I would like that."

* * *

Nova came back with two mugs of hot chocolate and they drank it, she was about to call it a day when the Robot entered the Savage Lands. "We're here." Chiro told her.

Nova nodded her head as Gibson entered the room with his portable scanner. "My scanner says that the energy reading is coming from... Oh Shuggazoom."

"What is it Brainstrain?!" Sprx yelled as the alarms went off and the other monkeys entered the command center.

"It's coming from where that Formless is!" Gibson yelled.

"I didn't know that they could be this big!" Otto cried while Antauri turned to Chiro. "Chiro, can you drive the Torso Tank?"

"Yeah, I can." Chiro said before he stood up. "Monkeys, Mobilize!" He blushed when he realized what he had just said. "Sorry..."

Antauri chuckled. "Don't be sorry Chiro, I am interested to see how good you are as a Leader." He said as everyone ran to their lifts.

* * *

 **"FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER 6 GO!"**

 **"FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER 5 GO!"**

 **"FIST ROCKET 4 GO!"**

 **"FIST ROCKET 3 GO!"**

 **"BRAIN SCRAMBLER PILOT 2 GO!"**

 **"TORSO TANK DRIVER 1 GO!"**

 **"SUPER!"**

 **"ROBOT!"**

 **"MONKEY!"**

 **"TEAM!"**

 **"HYPER!"**

 **"FORCE!"**

 **"GO!"**


	15. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 8

"That Formless is the largest one that we have encountered!" Gibson said as he and Sprx piloted the Fist Rockets in circles around it, they had disengaged from the Robot to act as distractions and to scout the surrounding area.

"But I do have to say that I am impressed with the Kid's skills in the Torso Tank." Sprx said. "Who taught him how to drive? I want to shake their hand."

 _"It was you Sprx."_ Chiro said over the comms. _"You were the one who taught me who to drive."_

"And how many times did you crash because of Sparky?"

"Don't call me Sparky, Brainstrain!"

 _"Sprx! Gibson! There is a child in danger and you're fighting!"_ Antauri yelled at them. _"Stop this pointless fight right now!"_

* * *

Kai drove for a cave entrance when the Formless slashed at her, she hit the ground rolling and she popped up, staring at the Formless who was too big to get inside. She blew a raspberry at it, making the creature even more angry.

She giggled and she was about to head down the cave when she felt a surge in the Power Primate, she gasped and she looked pass the monster to see the Fist Rockets.

"MONKEY TEAM!"

* * *

Antauri felt the happy energies of another user of the Power Primate, he could tell that this one was female and it was identical to Chiro's. "Monkey Team. I found her."

"Really, Dad, you found her?! She must have seen the Fist Rockets, I suggest that we scare the Formless away with the Antenna Ray and the Lazatron Fury before we land."

"I understand Chiro." Antauri pushed the button for the Antenna Ray while the Fist Rockets returned to the robot and Chiro charged up for the Lazatron Fury.

Chiro pushed the button for the Lazatron Fury and a large amount of energy rushed out of the Robot's chest, into the Formless, destroying it's arm. It shrieked and it ran away from the big silver thing that it couldn't beat.

"Nice one Kid!" Sprx yelled while Antauri chuckled. "I do have to agree with Sprx Chiro." He said. "You'll be a good Leader for the Hyper Force when the time comes."

Chiro blushed and they landed the Super Robot on the ground, next to a cave.

They exited the Robot and they looked around. "I don't see a human Chiro." Nova said while the younger monkey sniggered and he silently counted down to zero from three.

"Daddy!" Kai cried before she ran over from the cave and she scooped up the black monkey and she cuddled him.

"God Dammit Antauri!" Sprx yelled. "How many kids are you gonna adopt?"

Antauri smirked. "Until they drive you to insanity and back Sprx."


	16. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 9

The monkey team looked at the teen that was cuddling Antauri, her long hair was tangled and she was covered in scratches but she was happy.

"Kai!" Chiro yelled as he leapt on the girl's left shoulder. She pulled him into the cuddle for a few minutes before she blinked and she took a closer look at her twin.

"Chi, why are you a robot monkey?"

He nervously chuckled. "Time Mixer but why didn't you land in front of the robot with me?"

"Because you know what is still in it's tube at you know who's lab, I woke up in front of it."

"What are you two talking about?" Otto asked them.

"How I managed to return from the dead." Kai told him.

"This is interesting." Gibson said. "But we should get out of here before any more Formless show up."

A roar came from behind them and the Monkey Team ran for the Super Robot.

* * *

They were back in Shuggazoom and Antauri had taken the twins to his room, he had to talk to them.

"From what we tell you in the future, you know that we'll enter stasis in a few days." He told them. "But there is something that must be dealt with before that happens, your knowledge of the future."

"I thought that you would try to find out what we know Dad." Kai said. "But you haven't asked about the future, until now."

"Because I have no need for it." Antauri told them. "And to hold onto the small pieces that we know would be dangerous, for us and for Shuggazoom. Gibson is working on a way to block our memories of this adventure."

"WHAT!" Chiro yelled. "Why?! You could stop Skeleton King before he does anything, you could save plantets and people and prevent what happened with Kai, so why do you want to forget?!"

"Because if we use the information that you share with us then we could be dooming the universe if anyone figured out how we knew about what was to happen, they would do anything to get their hands on the information and that would put the citizens of Shuggazoom in danger and even if we went into stasis, with the information, then they would still come after us.

"The events of the future must unfold in the way that you remember them because if we use the shortcuts that are available to us through the information, we could end up fighting a greater evil than the one that we already have."

"Chiro." Kai said. "Have you ever heard of this phrase: 'Better the devil you know than the devil you don't know'?"

"No. What does it mean?"

"Because if you had a choice between Skeleton King or an actual Dark One with all of his powers." Antauri said. "Which one would you chose?"

"I would pick Skeleton King because I know what he can do and what he can't do." Chiro said. "And I don't want to face another Dark One, not after what happened to Kai."

"And this is why we must forget, because we cannot risk the chance of encountering an evil stronger than the Skeleton King, one that could defeat us and who said that it would be permanent?"

"You want the block to fail after we get sent back." Kai said. "Because it would calm you, and the rest of the team down because you would know where we are and what happened to us, allowing you to focus on getting us back because you knew that we would be safe where we are."

"Yes."

Chiro calmed down. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Dad."

"I can understand my son, because I would have asked the same questions when I was younger."


	17. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 10

(In the future)

* * *

"Gibson." Antauri asked. "Do you know where the twins are?"

"I'm afraid that I don't Antauri." Gibson asked. "I can't find them anywhere."

Antauri was about to ask another question when they heard Nova yelling at Sprx.

 _ **"SPRX-77! Get back here!"**_

They ran out of the lab to see Nova trying to catch Sprx.

"Babe? What's wrong? What did I do?!"

"Nova!" Antauri yelled. "What's going on?!"

"Do you remember when we discovered that we couldn't remember anything between the time that Mandarin betrayed us and the time that we went into stasis?" Nova asked everyone.

"Yes, it was puzzling and rather strange that we didn't remember, we should have remembered everything that happened a few months after we woke up." Gibson said.

"Well, I remember why. The twins are okay Antauri, they're okay, you just have to try and remember again."

"Okay Nova." The black simian closed his eyes and he mentally went back in time to the days before they went in stasis, the memories were fuzzy instead of blank and the more time that he spent thinking about them, the clear they became.

He opened his eyes as the last memory slipped into place. "They're okay." He said. "They're okay and it does answer the question why the twins found the Robot in the outskirts of Shuggazoom City when we remembered that we left it in the middle of the city before we went into stasis, they must have moved it there after we went into stasis to make sure that our first meeting happened the way that they remember it."

"And this means that all that you have to worry about Antauri is how we are going to get them home." Otto told him.

"You guys can do that." Nova crackled her knuckles. "I need to _talk_ to Sprx on a comment of his that he said all those years ago."

"And if I said that I was sorry and that it makes me sick now, will you let me go?" Sprx asked her.

"No."


	18. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 11

The twins looked at each other, could they really tell them about the memories that the Monkey team gained in the future, about the one who created them and Captain Shuggazoom?

No, they couldn't, they had already given too much away about the future.

Antauri frowned, he had a feeling that the twins were hiding something from him about his past.

 _'Do they know more than I do about my past and should I try to learn more about it... No, I cannot. I'll find out myself, one day.'_

Antauri was brought out of his thoughts when Chiro yelped. He looked to see that Chiro's hands and arms had transformed into an black and orange version of his Ghost Claws, Kai was poking at them and Chiro smirked.

He pulled his Claws away from her hands and he placed them on her stomach, Kai seemed to have figured out what this meant because she was trying to get away from him.

"Chi, I don't think that you want to do that, you just got those Claws and Dad's here too... Chiro!"

Antauri watched as he started to tickle her, Kai was trying her hardest to get away but the sliver haired girl gave up when Chiro tickled her a little bit harder.

"Chi! I can't breathe! Chi! Stop!" She laughed but Antauri stepped in and stopped Chiro when she started to turn blue.

"It's not fair that you missed out on the fun Chi..." Kai managed to say as she took deep breathes to help oxygen get back into her body.

"It is." Antauri said as he transformed his hands into his Claws and he placed him on Chiro's stomach while Kai grinned and she crawled over to them, grabbing onto his arms to pin him to the ground.

"Wait! Tauri! Kai!" Antuari placed the tips of his Ghost Claws on Chiro's stomach and he started to move them. "Dad! Kai! Stop!"

The rest of the Monkey Team smiled when they heard laughter coming from Antauri's room.


	19. Mirrors and Ooze

**I have a shipping name for these two dorks! 'Ottai!' Thank you ReginaDC21! Anyway, this takes place in a 'Circus of Ooze' AU, where the twins are 18 instead of 14. The war between the undead and the living has been over for two years and Shuggazoom has been rebuilt.**

* * *

"Monkey team! Chiro!" Kai yelled as she made her way through the crowds at the circus. "Where are you guys?!"

She climbed up a pole so that she could see where she was and she sighed. They had come to the circus to relax and everyone split up to check out different booths and shows.

The ringmaster had given them passes that would allow them to go anywhere and get in any of the slideshows, Dad and Gibson had gone to check out the popcorn and cotton candy, Sprx, Nova and Otto were checking out the Jungle Lady (and she tried to ignore the stab of jealously she felt at that, she and Otto were just friends, the best of friends, _she did not have a crush on him_!) while she and Chiro had gotten separated in the crowd.

"Where are they?"

* * *

Her feet had taken her to the 'House of Mirrors', a funhouse with a brunch of trick mirrors that distorted your image, Kai stood at the entrance, holding her pass.

The place was empty and no-one was there to let her in so the sliver monkey phrased through the door to see the maze of mirrors that awaited her.

She did giggle a bit at some of the reflections she saw but when she had enough and she turned around to get out, the mirrors moved.

"What the-" She began to say before she felt the ground underneath her feet start to collapse. She used her jetpack to get away before she fell and she stared at the black pit that was revealed.

She flew to the right when a burst of ooze was fired at her, she had to go left when multiple shots were fired at her but she didn't see the snake of ooze that rose up behind her and wrapped itself around her.

"Let me go!" She tried to phrase through it but the ooze held onto her tight. "Monkey Team! Chiro! Dad! Help me! Can anyone hear me? I need help! Mmpf!"

The ooze had wrapped itself around her mouth, forcing her to swallow some of it, she tore it away with her left hand while she grabbed onto the edge of the pit with her right as it dragged her down.

She screamed.

* * *

 _"Find the twins Otto!"_ He remembered what Antauri told him. _"We have no proof that he has Kai, I can still sense her, somewhere within one of the slideshows. I want you to find Kai and then I want both of you to find Chiro!"_

He was running as fast as he could when he heard a scream coming from the 'House of Mirrors'.

 _ **"KAI!"**_

He ran over there and he used his saws to cut down the entrance door, the mirrors where covered in ooze that was heading towards the center, he followed it to see a sliver hand holding onto the edge of a pit that the ooze was flowing into.

The hand was slipping, he didn't have a lot of time left so he activated his jetpack and he grabbed the hand, flying upwards to help increase the force that he was using to free his friend.

He pulled as hard as he could and he could see that he was winning. The ooze was letting it's price go, he pushed himself that little bit further and the ooze snapped, setting both of them tumbling through the air to land on the ground.

* * *

Kai thought that this was it, she couldn't phrase her way out of it and her fire was useless.

A hand grabbed onto hers and it pulled her out of the ooze, she coughed a few times, throwing up the ooze that she had swallowed and the last thing that she ate before she opened her eyes.

"Otto?"

"I'm glad that I found ya!" The green monkey said. "This place is a trap, one that must have been created by the Citadel of Bone! The Ringmaster, the Jungle Girl, her act and the clowns have been taken over by the ooze. They've got Antauri and the others, you and I are the only ones left."

Otto started to cut away what was left of the ooze on her body and she shivered. He helped her stand up and she curled closer to him to steal the heat that he was letting off. Otto rubbed her back as he led them out of the 'House of Mirrors', she was still shivering even after he led her over to a bench and he activated her auxiliary energy systems, increasing her internal heat.

"Kai, are you alright?"

"No, it's so cold, so cold..."

Otto wrapped his tail about her's.

"It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let The Ringmaster take you from me! He isn't gonna get ya!" The green monkey said. "I'll protect ya! I promise!" He kissed her on the forehead before he headed for the Big Top.

 _'He kissed me!'_ Kai internally screamed and she turned red, feeling the fire within her body overcoming the cold. _'He kissed me!'_

She then realized that Otto was about to enter the Big Top without her.

"Wait for me!" Kai squeaked before she ran after him.


	20. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 12

**And to answer your question 'Night of StarClan', in my universe 'Circus of Fear' happened after the 'I'Chiro' saga.**

* * *

"Monkey Team." Antauri said while they were eating their dinner. "It's time."

"But I don't wanna go to sleep!" Otto said. "I don't wanna!"

"Otto." Sprx said. "This is something that has to be done."

"Otto." Kai said as she reached over and she hugged him. "If it makes you feel better, then we'll keep an eye on the City and the Robot till we have to go home."

"And we'll be the ones to wake you up Otto." Chiro told him. "So, don't cry okay because if you start then Kai's gonna cry too and then I'll cry too..."

"And Otto, it we look at this logically, we won't have to wait for them to come." Gibson said. "And, I like my lab in one piece."

"Besides, after what happened with Mandarin, it will take time for the City to trust us again." Nova said. "It's better for everyone if we disappear today."

* * *

Gibson typed in the last few pieces of the memory block. "We'll remember what happened on the day that they got thrown back here." He said. "Our memories will look blank but over time they'll become fuzzy and on the day itself, they will start to lose their fuzziness and become clear, as if they were never hidden away in a computer file."

"Take care of yourself Kid, Princess." Sprx said before he entered his tube.

"I can't wait to meet you two for the first time!" Otto said before he entered his tube.

"And don't get in trouble while you wait for your way home." Nova told them before she entered her tube.

"There should be enough food for you two to last for four days." Gibson told them. "There's an envelope on my desk with two weeks worth of food money if you need to get some more." He entered his tube.

"I wish that we had more time, Chiro, Kai." Antauri said. "I promise that I'll do my best when I meet you for the first time."

"We know that Dad because you did your best." Kai hugged Antauri.

"And we will wake you up." Chiro said as he hugged Antauri. "We promise."

Antauri entered his tube and one by one, the Monkey Team fell into stasis.

It was after this happened that Kai realised that something was wrong.

"Chiro, they left the Robot in the middle of the city."

"And why is that a problem?"

"Where did we find it?"

"In the outskirts of Shuggazoom City."

"And how did it get there?"

"Oh..." Chiro nervously chuckled and he rubbed the back of his helmet. "Do you remember how to get to the Brain Scrambler without using the lifts?"

"Do you remember how to get to the Torso Tank?"

"Maybe..."

Kai sighed. "Here we go again."


	21. Monkey Shaming

**Inspired by cat shaming videos and images.**

* * *

"Otto?" Antauri asked, when he and Kai bumped into the green monkey. "Why are you wearing a sign around your neck?"

"I blew up Gibby's lab again. He put this sign on me and he told me that I had to wear it for the rest of the day."

 **"I blew up my brother's lab because of I was bored and I keep calling him Gibby when his name's Gibson."**

"Otto, do you know where I can find some blank signs?" Antauri asked him.

"Yeah, I have some in my room."

* * *

Sprx entered the kitchen to see everyone laughing at Gibson, Antauri wasn't laughing but he was smirking.

Sprx froze where he was, he knew that smirk, he slowly backed out of the kitchen before he ran to his room.

Kai frowned when she saw this. "He didn't stay long enough to see Gibson's sign."

Antauri chuckled. "Well, he is next."

Kai smirked as she read Gibson's sign again.

 **"I use a flyswatter as a teddy bear."**

* * *

"Who ate the last cookie in the cupboard?!" Nova yelled when she checked the cupboards for a snack.

"Sprx did!" Otto pointed to the red monkey, who had finally come out of his room.

"I didn't!" Sprx yelled.

"You did! The sign on your back says that you did!"

Sprx turned around, revealing that a sign had been taped to his back, to look for the sign that Otto had seen.

 **"I ate the last cookie in the cupboard."**

"SPRX!"

* * *

"So, Nova's next?" Kai asked, smirking as they watched her chase Sprx around.

"Yes." Antauri frowned when he noticed that his daughter was messing around with a sign. "Kai, what are you doing?"

His daughter smirked at him and Antauri's eyes widened when he saw that she was copying his troll smirk. "Kai..."

She crackled and she hung the sign that she had been messing with around his neck before she took off down the vent that they had been hiding in.

He chuckled when he saw what was on his sign.

 **"I love it when Sprx runs away from me when I'm in the mood to troll someone."**

* * *

Chiro yelped when he found his sister in his colest. "Kai, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm hiding from Dad Chi, I kinda put a sign on him...

"Like the one on Gibson?"

"Yeah."

"And the one on me?"

"When did you get one?!" Kai yelled as she came out of her hiding place to see what Chiro got.

 **"I don't stop my Dad when he trolls someone because I enjoy seeing everyone's reactions."**

She laughed but she stopped when she heard someone chuckling in her ear. "Hello Kai."

"D-Dad?"

Antauri chuckled again before he stuck something on her back and he entered his Ghost Mode to phrase through the walls.

"DAD!" Kai yelled before she turned around and she followed him through the walls with her own Ghost Mode.

Chiro laughed when he saw what was on Kai's back.

 **"I use my new Ghost Mode and it's powers for pranks."**

* * *

Nova was trying to figure out what was going on. It started with Otto and now, Chiro and Kai were running around with these signs on them.

"Are you alright Nova?" Antauri asked as he walked over to check on her.

"No. Antauri, what's going on? Why is everyone running around with signs on their front or their back?"

"I do not know the answer to your questions Nova." Antauri patted her on her back. "But I think that you should go and train for a few hours, it might help you find the answers that you need."

"Alright." Nova turned around and she headed for the training room but she did wonder why Otto yelled for Gibson.

Gibson sniggered when he saw what was on Nova's back.

 **"I hit Sprx, again, for the 25th time this week, when he flirted with me."**


	22. Night of Fear

**The Night of Fear and more 'Ottai!'**

* * *

Kai ran after the others, this night was a nightmare that she wanted to end. Sprx had lost his sight, Nova had lost her courage and they had been separated from them.

Gibson had taken a swan dive off the deep deep and he wasn't coming back up, the blue simian was now speaking in gibberish and he was drooling.

And Dad, she closed her eyes. Mandarin had made his greatest fear come true, he had lost control of his body.

"Kai?" Otto asked when he noticed that her eyes were closed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay Otto." She said. "I'm scared and it's because of Mandarin and that amulet of his! It did this to us, I want my Dad but Mandarin's controlling him and Chiro..."

Otto grabbed her hand and he rubbed his thumb on the back of it. "It's going to be okay." He said. "I got ya."

Kai looked behind her to see the floating form of Antauri catching up to them, their progress was halted when Chiro stopped in his tracks and everyone crashed into him.

"Chiro, why did you stop?"

"Mandarin!" Chiro cried, pointing to the orange formless monkey that stood in their way.

"I'll hold him off!" Kai made her way through the pile-up, closing her eyes when she passed by Chiro, his child like form was bringing back bad memories, of the time before the Monkey Team. "Otto, Gibson, get Chiro out of here! I'll catch up with you!"

"But Kai-"

"Don't even think about staying here with me Chiro! Get out of here! **_NOW!"_**

Otto let go of Kai's hand before he grabbed Chiro's hand and pulled at it, causing Chiro to follow him, Mandarin was about to attack him with his claw but Kai parried it with one of her blades. "GIBSON! HURRY UP! I can't hold him back forever!"

The blue simian slipped pass her and Kai turned her full attention to Mandarin, who was reaching for the amulet. She jumped back and she slammed her fists together, the two armblades joining together to form a boomerang.

 ** _"BLAZING BOOMERANG!"_** She removed the fire covered weapon from her arms and she threw it at Mandarin, aiming for the hand of his without a claw.

He stepped to the side and the weapon flew pass him. "That was your best shot! You missed my other hairless monkey or can I even call you that anymore?"

Kai chuckled. "I thought that thanks to all of the times that we have fought each other Mandarin that you would have learned one thing about me Mandarin. I don't miss."

The orange formless monkey frowned but he looked behind him when he heard a crackle and he was hit by the returning weapon.

Kai caught the boomerang and she reattached it to her arms, splitting it back into her armblades.

 ** _"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!"_** Mandarin yelled before sonic energy waves rushed towards Kai who countered it with her own scream.

Kai put as much energy as she could spare into her scream, she had to get to that amulet, she had a feeling that it was important to what was going on.

Mandarin laughed and he stopped his scream, causing Kai to stop her own. "I don't need to be up close and personal to win, my foolish silver monkey."

"What?!"

"And you thought that you could win." He raised the amulet up to eye sight level as it glowed. "Now, your worst fear is realized my foolish silver monkey!"

Kai turned around and she ran as she tried to escape the energy coming from the amulet but it was not to be. She was hit in the back by the energy wave and she was sent flying into the wall besides the ladder that Chiro and the others had climbed.

She groaned as she pulled herself out of her hole, only to grasp and clutch at her throat when she realized that she didn't hear her groan.

"Now, my soulless slave, finish her off."

She looked up to see her dad right in front of her. "Dad... No... Please... Daddy!" The lack of her own voice echoing throughout the Robot told her that her greatest fear had come true. She had lost her voice, she couldn't speak which meant that she couldn't be heard.

It was her greatest fear and it had come true, tears of oil escaped from her eyes as she felt the true weight of her terror and her fear.

She yelped when she felt the spider-like legs of the sliver monkey emerge from her sides and haul her up the wall where the ladder that her teammates had climbed, was attached to.

The legs carried her over the ledge and down the walkway, towards the open vent that they had to have entered, a sickle shaped blade of energy landed near the rear legs and she turned her head around to see her Dad throwing more of them at her.

She used her blades to block the sickles, bringing the spider-like legs back into her body before she jumped into the vent, silently screaming as she fell.

* * *

"I don't think that Antauri followed us." Chiro said after he covered Gibson's mouth, the sounds of metal falling came from up above them.

"Otto! Help me hide Gibson!" Chiro whispered to Otto as he started to shove Gibson under a table, Otto joined Gibson under it while Chiro hid under another one.

They waited for a few minutes for Antauri to show up but it was something silver that landed in the middle of the room instead of black.

 ** _"KAI!"_** Otto and Chiro yelled as they left their hiding spots to run over to the silver monkey who was coughing and clawing at her throat with her hands. Otto pulled them away when he spotted some oil on one of them, she continued to cough and she looked terrible.

"Hey Kai, it's me, Otto and Chiro's here too. We're safe here Kai, it's okay, everything's going to be okay..."

Kai reached out and she grabbed Chiro's jacket, pulling him closer so that she could bury her head in his chest as she rode out what was left of her coughing fit.

"Kai?" Chiro asked when silver monkey started to shake. "Are you alright?"

He felt the tears of oil through his clothes and he froze when the position that they were currently in brought back memories to him. "I almost forgot, something like this happened on the day that we decided to run away, didn't it? I'm sorry Kai, I should have realized that this is your fear, I should have done something to make you come with us." He hugged her. "We'll be alright Kai, I promise."

He got to his feet and he pulled her up with him, walking over to a sheet of paper and a pen. "Did you find out anything that could help us stop this?"

 _"The amulet, it has to be the amulet, Mandarin used it on Dad, me and you and our fears came true."_ Kai wrote on the paper. _"He doesn't even have to be near you to bring your fears to life."_

"Well, we're safe here." Otto said. "For now, let's find Sprx and Nova."

Kai nodded her head before she started to cough again, Otto walked over and he hit her in the back a few times, allowing her to cough up the oil that had entered her throat after her fall from the vent.

He then started to tickle her sides, making Kai sliently giggle. She tried to push him away but he just smiled and he moved onto tickling her stomach. Kai wrapped her tail around one of his wrists and he stopped, he grabbed her hand again and he rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

She let go of his wrist as they ran to the door of the room.

"It's a good thing that you're not afraid of anything Otto." Chiro said. "We would be in big trouble if your fears were brought to life."

"You've got that right!" Otto said before the door opened and Otto screamed at the horde of clams with feet that awaited them.

"Clams with feet?" Chiro asked before one of them hopped up to him and he kicked it away from himself. "I thought that you said that you didn't have any fears Otto!" He yelled at the green monkey who had shut his eyes and was trembling in fear with his tail wrapped around his legs.

Kai was staring at Gibson who had clams on both of his hands and one on his head, she slammed her head into the palm of her free hand when Gibson told the clams to go a little bit lower while they bit him. "That hit the spot."

The clams managed to pick Otto up, pulling him away from Kai, they threw him up and down in the air while they ran away from them.

"Otto!" Chiro yelled as he and Kai chased after them, only to be blocked by Mandarin. "Kai! Get Otto!"

Kai looked at Chiro and she shook her head, she had already made the mistake of splitting up from them, she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"It's an order Kai! Go!"

She closed her eyes and she ran after the clams, dodging Mandarin's claw, she refused to look back because if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from going back.

* * *

She followed the trail of destruction left by the clams to the kitchen, she brought one of her blades out and she was about to charge in there when the door opened.

"Hi Kai!" Otto said, as he walked out of the kitchen, carrying a steaming bowl of food. "Do you want some chowder?"

Kai was about to hit him on the head with the blunt side of her blade when she felt a pulse of energy coming from the Training Room.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, it felt like..." Kai brought her hand to her throat when she heard a faint whisper come from her mouth. "Like everything that just happened was undone... my voice! Otto! My voice! It's back!"

"Then that means the rest of the Monkey Team must be back to normal too!" Otto yelled.

"Yeah and Otto." Kai hugged Otto from behind, so that she didn't knock the bowl out of his hands. "Don't scare me like that again, okay? I thought that something bad had happened to you and that I had lost one of my friends, my best friend!"

"I can't promise you that Kai." Otto said as they made their way to the lifts. "But I can promise you that I'll always be your best friend and I'll do it with a tail promise since I can't use my pinkie!"

Kai smiled and she held out her tail to Otto who wrapped his tail around her's, shaking it.


	23. Rise

**This is what happens when I listen to Ashes Remain's 'Rise' and Simple Plan's 'Me Against the World' and before anyone asks, the Mandarin in this story is my version of a Good!Mandarin, the one in my 'Goodbye Hyperforce'. I threw him in here with some human!Kai and Otto and I threw Jinmay in here too.**

* * *

They were ghosts, the last remnants of the Monkey Team.

There was a bounty on their heads, because if anyone could catch them, they would be heroes.

But no one looked up as a silver haired girl followed by a green haired boy roofhopped to their objective.

The last remnants of the Monkey Team were hiding in plain sight, the energy blast that was said to have killed them, gave them a way to hide.

* * *

Otto silently cheered as they leaped over another alley way, no one looked at the roofs so they were safe to use them to travel.

"Otto." Kai said. "Calm down. We can't afford to make a mistake today and you know why..."

Otto nodded his head. "We have to destroy this machine, or they'll find the Super Robot and if they find the Robot, then that's it for us."

Kai nodded her head before she activated her communicator. "Jinmay, is the distraction ready?"

"We're ready Kai." Jinmay said as the last of her unit set up their surprises for the big show. "I just hope that this is it. That we can create a hole that we can shove our feet into. We'll need the rest of the Monkey Team if we want to take Shuggazoom back from these guys."

"I know that, we need them but right now, they can't do anything to help us, it's just you, me, Otto and everyone else against them. It's us against the world Jinmay, let's make sure that we win!"

"Yeah, because this is our home and we're not going to lie down and them take it away from us without a fight!"

"Yes." This came from another part of the city, where another distraction was being set up. "This is our home and if they want to take it from us!" Mandarin said. "They'll have to pry it from our cold, dead hands."

"So, are you guys ready?" Kai asked before an explosion came from Mandarin's sector.

"I think that's Mandarin's way of saying that he is." Otto said as he pulled out two cans of spray paint from his bag.

"Then, what are we waiting for?!" Jinmay said. "Let's do this!"

 _ **"HYPERFORCE GO!"**_


	24. Rise 2

Gibson listened to the explosions outside, he could hear people running and others panicking.

"What's going on out there Brainstrain?" Sprx asked him.

"What do you think Sparky?" Gibson asked.

"It sounds like a rock concert out there, if you take away the explosions and the running."

Gibson chuckled as the walls of their prison shook. "Indeed, it does. A _hyper_ rock concert, complete with _ghosts_ wielding _saws_."

Sprx caught onto what Gibson was saying. "Well, it's a shame that _Antauri_ _isn't here_ , he would have loved to met those _ghosts_."

"Yes, it is a shame. He would have gotten on well with them, so well that they would have done anything to make him _one_ of them."

* * *

Mandarin frowned while he listened to the conversation, what were his brothers talking about, he mentally went back over what he had just heard, playing attention to where they had emphasized certain words, his eyes widened when he decoded the message.

 _ **"Antauri got out and he's trying to find the rest of the Hyperforce, he's going to disguise himself as one of the rioters to go under the radar."**_

He tapped his earbud. "Otto, can you hear me?"

"What is it Mandarin? Did something happen?"

"Antauri got out, how much longer will it take you to do your mission?"

"It's about to go boom in three minutes and I painted our emblem! We're good to go!"

"Good, find Antauri and bring back to our base, we can't do anything for the others right now, because we don't have the manpower or the resources to get them out, but we can help Antauri."

* * *

Gibson almost yelped when he felt something brush against him, he reached out and he grabbed what it was, staring at the words written on the scrap of paper.

 _ **"We'll find Antauri and we'll make sure that he is safe, we'll come back for you guys but for now, hand on a little bit longer."**_

Gibson lit the end of his tail and he burned the paper.


	25. Common sense

**In which Kai listens to her common sense during the episode 'A Man Called Kringle.'**

* * *

 **"STOP!"** Kai yelled as she got inbetween the Monkey Team and it's newest enemy. "Monkey Team! Stop!"

"Kai! Get out of the way!" Nova yelled at her.

"No, Nova, something is wrong." Kai told her. "Do you remember when Antauri told us that since we're twins and both of us can use the Power Primate, we can feel when something's wrong with the other one?"

"Kai, are you saying what I think that you're saying?" Antauri asked.

"That something is wrong yes, I think that I'm lying to myself. I know that our enemy is behind me but you guys taught me to listen to the Power Primate and it says that this is not our enemy, I won't move till I know who is lying and who is telling the truth."

"And how are you gonna do that Princess?" Sprx asked her.

"Chiro." Kai said, looking at her brother, although she was wondering when did his head get so big. "What are you allergic to?"

"I'm not allergic to anything Kai." Chiro told her. "You must have hit your head on something."

Kai growled. "That's the _**WRONG**_ answer! You are not my brother! My brother can wield the Power Primate but I can't sense any of it coming from you and the reason that this could happen is if you are an impostor!"

"What?" Otto said. "Kai! That is Chiro!"

"Wait Otto." Antauri said. "She might be onto something. Chiro does have allergies and he knows what they are so why is he saying that he has none? This is not something that you forget and Kai's right, something is wrong here."

Kai turned around to see the one that she protected and she smiled. "I can sense the Power Primate within you, who are you and why do I feel like I know you?"

"Kai, it's me, I'm allergic to grapefruit but it's the fruit itself that I'm allergic to, not the juice."

Kai closed her eyes and a greenish sliver orb appeared between her hands, she placed the orb over the chest armour and she let it go.

 _ **"Monkey Fu."**_

The shockwave of energy caused the chest armor to crack before Kai could remove the armor, she nearly got hit in the back of the head by something, well, she would have been if the one that she protected hadn't grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

"Don't open your eyes! Whatever hypnotized the Monkey Team is still working and it will get you if you open them!"

She felt that person drag her with him as they ran away from the Monkeys, she knew that she couldn't trust herself but she could trust the Power Primate and it was telling her that this was her brother, not that big headed person who said that he was Chiro.

This was the real Chiro.

* * *

They had just dropped Krinkle off in the mental facility when the Monkey Team heard someone cough behind them and they turned around to see Kai standing there. "I believe that you guys owe me something."

"We're sorry that we didn't listen to you Princess." Sprx said. "You were right, he wasn't your brother."

"The bonds between twins are different for every set." Antauri said. "And you was right to stop us when you felt that something was wrong, Krinkle could have gotten away with this, Chiro could have died today and it would have been our fault."

"We should have realized that something was wrong when the answer that was given to your allergies question was the wrong one." Gibson said. "And I should have performed an exam on both of them when the real Chiro gave the real answer."

"And it's something that only we know." Nova said. "So, for an enemy to give the right answer for a question like that, should have told us that something was wrong."

"I'm sorry." Otto walked over to her and he hugged her around her waist. "I shouldn't have doubted ya Kai, you know Chiro better than we do."

"But I'm not the only one that you guys should be apologizing to." Kai said. "There's a birthday boy who needs his birthday hugs! Who wants to come with me and give them to him?"

"I do! I do!" Otto let her go and he started to bounce up and down in the air while the rest of the Monkey Team smiled.


	26. Empath

**I had this idea while I was typing down ideas for a SRMTHFG story and future entries for this collection.**

* * *

"S-S-Sprx..." Sprx looked up from where he was polishing his magnets to see Gibson stumble into his room, holding his head.

"Brainstrain!" Sprx yelled as he transformed his magnets back into his hands and he ran over to his brother.

"Empathy... evolving again..."

Sprx silently cursed. "Well, it chose a bad time to do it Gibson, we chasing down a Worm in space, a Worm capable of corrupting planets and everything that lives on them!"

"Better... than... home... or... battle..."

"Yeah, you're right about that, come on little bro. You can stay with me tonight."

"Sparky..."

"Don't call me that."

"Thank you..."

* * *

Gibson held onto his head, he was in his lab, on his own and he had curled up in his chair.

Sprx was gone, tainted by the Flame of Hate.

That's what everyone believed, but Gibson knew that there was still time to save him.

He could still feel his Anchor, even if he was a bit weak.

The real Sprx was still alive but he was fading, fast, but for now, Gibson mentally curled up around the ember that was his brother and in his lab, his body fell asleep.


	27. Birthday

**Today is the 28th of October and it's my birthday!**

 **So have a short drabble of the Twins celebrating their birthday.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Chi!" A nine year old Kai said as she gave her twin a small, badly wrapped parcel.

"Thanks Kai." Chiro said as he carefully unwrapped the parcel to reveal a toy robot in orange and white. "It's perfect!" He hugged his sister. "Love you!"

"Love you too Chi! Love you too!"

"Love you..."

* * *

Chiro gasped as he woke up and his eyes landed on a small toy robot. The paint had faded over the years and it was missing a hand but it was a memory of a happier day.

He walked over to it and he picked it up, holding it close to his chest as silent tears started to fall from his eyes.

 _'Why? Why did it have to be her? It should have been me, I'm the Chosen One! It should have been me!'_

Chiro cried but no sound came from his mouth, this was supposed to be a happy day and now, it had been marred by Skeleton King and the Dark One Worm.

It was Antauri's birthday and the black simian was lost, somewhere on Shuggazoom, he had been hurt and he was alone, which was what Chiro was right now.

He was alone, it felt like his heart had been torn apart and sown back together with a few pieces missing, his sister was gone.

He would be alone on their birthday for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **Yeah, so I thought that what if the 'I'Chiro' saga happened on a birthday, one of the monkey's since the twins had their own in 'A Man Called Kringle.', and that it would bring back memories of past birthdays, where they were happy and the events of the 'I'Chiro' saga never happened.**

 **And Chiro, who always shared his birthdays with Kai, now has to accept that he'll be alone on their birthday, well, until the events of the 'Savage Land' Episodes.**


	28. Time

Kai gasped for air, the gases on this planet were old and time had rendered them harmless but pretending that they were as deadly as they used to be when she was human brought an eerie calm to her mind.

The buildings had been preserved perfectly, you couldn't see the passage of time on it but to Kai, it had been years since she had seen them.

This was the first time, in a long time, that she had visited Shuggazoom, humanity had outgrown it and it was left behind.

She had left behind anything of hers that was organic years ago, when it had slowly been taken by machinery. She had watched everyone that she loved pass on and she had watched their descendants as they made their mark on the universe.

The legend of the Hyperforce had been passed down, from one generation to the next and even now, the silver monkey was more advanced then what was available now.

"But nothing can last forever." Kai muttered as she made her way over to the Super Robot, he had been left behind too and Kai visited as much as she could but over the years, he slowly stopped responding to her and on one visit, she knew that he had slipped away, leaving his robot body behind. "Robots can die too."

She had run as far as she could from Shuggazoom when that happened, the Robot had been the last physical link that she had to her family, from her time.

Shuggazoom was cold now, she could no longer feel any life here, mechanical or organic, the place was a ghost planet now, forgotten by time and space, apart from it's last living civilian and she was dying.

Time had finally caught up with her, her soul was too weak to remain in this plane of existence and without a soul, the silver monkey would shut down for the last time once it was gone.

Her feet took her through the Robot and she smiled at all of the memories that it held for her. The good and the bad.

Her path brought her to the flower field and she gasped, all of the flowers were still here and so was a certain green monkey.

"Hi Kai." He said.

"Otto..." She couldn't believe her eyes. "No... It can't be... Otto... I'm not seeing things, am I?"

"No." He wiped away the oil tears that were about to fall. "I've been waiting for ya, why did you take so long to come here? The Super Robot joined us before you did."

"I forgot how to get here, I'm sorry that I took so long..."

"It's okay." He hugged her and Kai wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've missed you Otto and everyone else, even Skeleton King! It's been a long time since I've seen you guys!"

"I know." Otto rubbed her back. "We missed you too, there was even a fight between us and all of our allies to find out who would be the one to guide you home."

Otto sat down with his back to a tree while Kai sat down in his lap, with her back against his chest, she looked at Otto. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, it's just like falling asleep after a long day."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I promised that I would always be your best friend Kai and best friends stay together."

Kai smiled and she closed her eyes as two, final tears of oil fell from them.

And when Chiro's many times great grandkids rediscovered Shuggazoom, they found the body of their many times great aunt in a field of flowers, the flowers had grown around her and on her, but the sliver monkey was as bright as it was on the day that her soul had been transferred into it. Time had not touched her body but her soul was long gone, reunited with her family and they had the rest of eternity to be together, forever.


	29. Haunted

**So, this is what happens when I really want to write something and my muses are greeting with me and since it is Halloween in a few days, I wanted to write something different then to what I have written for this collection so far.**

 **This is the longest oneshot that I have written for this collection, well, for now, so I hope that you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"N-Nova?" Sprx asked as he made his way through the Super Robot with a flashlight, he had fallen asleep in his chair at the command center and when he woke up, the place was dark and no-one was around.

He had thought that the Team left him to sleep while they went to bed themselves or they went to run some errands that had to have been delayed due to the mess with Protesis and Sprx was hoping that he stayed down there and that they never saw him again.

That's what he thought, till he heard Nova scream.

He had rushed out of the command center to find her when he tripped over something. He turned on the light in his helmet to see what it was and he screamed.

"KID!"

Chiro's chest looked like it had been torn open and his organs were scattered around him, his eyes were open and blank, with dried tears running down his face. His mouth was left open as if he had been screaming for help.

Sprx didn't understand why he didn't hear Chiro scream for help or the sounds of a fight, he was right outside the command center and the doors had been left open, he should have heard him!

"What's going on here? And where's the rest of the Monkey Team?"

He knew that he had to get out of the Robot but he couldn't leave them behind. "I'm gonna regret this." He muttered before he entered his lift.

* * *

His lift dropped him off at their quaters, the doors were shut and locked, apart from Gibson's.

"Gibson!" Sprx yelled as he rushed to that room, he poked his head around the doorway and he looked inside. "Brainstrain!"

Nobody answered him but the room was trashed, as if there was a fight here, the vent cover was open though and Sprx looked up it.

The vent itself was trashed but it was clear that whoever went through it got away but he couldn't figure out if it was Gibson, a member of the Monkey Team or the thing that had attacked Chiro.

He gulped before he opened his cyber ears, to see if he could pick up their communicators when he got a signal from Otto's room. He left Gibson's room and he rushed over to Otto's, opening the door. "Otto, are you in here? Otto!"

He was about to enter the room when something grabbed him and pulled him inside and the door was shut behind him. He spun around to see who had locked the door and his light shone on a green monkey. "Otto!"

"Sprx!" Otto yelled before he hugged Sprx. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"What's going on here Otto? Where's Nova, what happened in Gibson's room and who attacked the Kid?"

"I don't know Sprx, we had returned from picking up the groceries when we heard Chiro scream but when we got there, he was gone. We tried to find him when we were separated by something, we took to the vents and we landed in Gibson's room. That thing followed us and attacked us in Gibson's room."

"Us?"

"Sprx?"

He turned around to see Kai, one of her ears was missing and she was dragging her left leg as she limped over to them. She was holding a wrench and she looked like she was about to use it. She dropped it before she hugged the red monkey, sobbing.

"Hey Princess, I'm fine! Why are you crying?"

"We thought that whatever attacked us had attacked you. Chiro was near the command center and we thought that he was screaming because he had seen it attack you. _WE THOUGHT THAT YOU WAS DEAD SPRX! **DEAD! WE BARELY GOT AWAY FROM THAT THING AND IT NEARLY KILLED US!"**_

Sprx sighed before he patted her back. "I'm fine but it's Nova and the others that I'm worried about, that thing managed to take down the Kid and I heard Nova scream."

"Nova was with Dad when we got separated." Kai told him. "And the last time that we saw Gibson was before the groceries run, he stayed behind to do something in his lab, you was in the Command Center, sleeping in your chair and Chiro was watching the Sun Riders in his room. That's the last time that we saw them."

Sprx mentally went over the chain in command. Chiro was the leader with Antauri as his Second in Command, Nova was the Third in Command while he and Gibson, depending on which one of them was injured, out on the field or in the robot, shared the Fourth and Fifth Command posts while Otto was the Sixth in Command, Kai had asked that she stayed out of it because she was too unsure of herself to be in the chain of command so Chiro made her the Communications Officer instead, giving her the responsibility of making sure that the communication lines between them stayed clear.

Chiro, Antauri and Nova were missing and so was Gibson, which left him as the monkey with the highest position of authority in the Robot and he only had two members of the team with him and one was injured.

The Super Robot was not safe anymore.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do." He said. "I want you two to stay in here and barricade the door but if it gets in, phrase out and head for the Hidden Fortress. I'll go back out there and see if I can find the others. Alone."

"But Sprx!" Otto yelled. "That thing is still out there, you could be killed!"

"Otto, do you remember what I said before we tracked Antauri down after what happened with the Dark One Worm in the 'Pit of Doom'?"

"Yeah, no monkey team member is ever alone."

"That's right, whatever happens, you're not alone."

"Just... Don't die!" Otto yelled. "Don't... die..."

"I won't Otto, I promise." Sprx walked to the door and he opened it again.

He stepped through it and Otto closed it again.

* * *

He had made his way to the training room, the place was a wreck, weapons had been pulled out of machines, gauges had been left in the walls and wires were scattered all over the place but the worst was what he found pined to the wall.

"A-Antauri..."

The black simian had been pined to the wall with shards of it's own paneling, blood was still dripping from the slash in his stomach that his organs falling out of and his eyes were gone, leaving gaping holes that allowed you to see his mechanical brain. His arms were shredded and pieces of his helmet was gone, exposing more of his brain to the air.

He stepped closer to see blood coming from his mouth, there was no way that Antauri survived this, unlike the last time that the black simian had been this injured, but he thought that there might be a chance that he did.

"Antauri, come on, say something, Antauri!"

Sprx tried to shake Antauri but when he touched his shoulders, he pulled his hands back, hissing when he felt how cold the black simian was.

"This isn't happening! Antauri... what should I do?"

Sprx closed his eyes, Antauri was gone and so was the Kid, they had lost their leader and their SIC and if he didn't hurry, they would lose their TIC and their scientist.

"Nova... Gibson... Please... If you can hear me... Please respond..."

"SPRX!"

"Otto?"

"It got into my room, oh god, Sprx! He-"

"Otto?! OTTO!"

"S-Sprx?"

"Princess?"

"It got Otto, oh god! Sprx, it's Gibson!"

"What?"

"Sprx, hurry! SPRX-"

"Hey Princess, answer me!" Sprx yelled through his communicator. "Kai, Otto, can you guys hear me?"

He waited for a response but when he didn't get one, he turned around and he ran for the lifts.

"Please, if anyone can hear me, please respond! Please..."

* * *

The scene that he saw when he got back to Otto's room was a massacre, parts were scattered all over the room, he couldn't tell which ones came from a robot monkey and which ones were the parts Otto used for his projects.

He found the green simian by the door, a pole had gone though his chest, right through his power cell and his throat, his eyes were blank and his tail had been torn off and thrown somewhere, his blood had soaked the carpet and Sprx winced every time the carpet made a squelching noise when he stepped on it.

"I'm sorry Otto, I should have taken you and Princess with me, even if it meant that you saw what had happened to Antauri, you wouldn't be... It's my fault!"

Sprx wanted to break down and cry but he couldn't, not now.

"Save it for when this is over SPRX-77." He told himself. "This is not the time to cry! You still have three teammates missing and they could still be alive!"

"S-Sprx?"

He turned around to see something silver drag it's way towards him. "K-Kai?"

" _You let us die! **You left us alone to die!**_ "

Sprx started to back away when he saw the silver simian's eyes, they were black instead of their usual blue and her legs were mangled but she was using her own hands to pull herself closer to him. A hole was drilled through her stomach, revealing sparking wires and circuit boards that were melted.

He crossed the doorway and he slammed on the door button, shutting the door in her face and he ran for the lifts, Kai could phrase through walls and doors like Antauri, he had to get out of here before she made it through the door!

* * *

Sprx stopped to catch his breath when he reached the command center, he was running low on power and he couldn't stay in one place for long.

"Sprx!"

"Nova!" He ran to the kitchen and he opened the closet that she was hiding in. He smiled and he threw his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"No, I got separated from Antauri after that thing attacked us." Nova said as she wrapped her own arms around him. "I must have hit my head on something when it happened and when I came around, it had left me alone and it had gone after Antauri."

"Which is why I wasn't attacked. I was sleeping in my chair in the command center and just like what happened with you, it must have thought that I was already dead and not worth it. Nova, we gotta get out of here. It's got Chiro, Antauri and Otto. They're dead."

"But what about Kai and Gibson? They have to be alive and somewhere in the Robot, we need to find them."

"It got to her at the same time it got Otto but instead of dying, she's lost it Nova. She's not Kai anymore."

Nova was about to ask Sprx to tell her what he meant when he said that Kai lost it when they heard footsteps coming from outside of the kitchen.

She pulled Sprx inside the closet and they shut the door, putting their hands over each other's mouth to muffle any sound that they might make.

The footsteps went pass their hiding place and Sprx poked his head out of the closet once they were sure that whatever passed their hiding place was gone.

"It's clear." Sprx said as Nova came out of the closet with him. "Let's find Gibson and get out of here."

Nova nodded her head as they left the kitchen together and they headed for Gibson's lab. "Although, when we find him, I don't think that we'll like what we find."

"What do you mean by that Sprx?"

"When Otto and Kai called me for help, just before that thing got them, Princess said something about Gibson but when I tried to get a better answer from her, that's when the thing got her."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Nova said as they reached Gibson's lab and she opened the door. "Gibson, are you in here?"

"Hey Brainstrain, we're abandoning the Robot, hurry up or we'll leave you behind!"

"Sprx!" Nova elbowed Sprx in the side while the red simian sheepishly rubbed the back of his helmet.

"Sprx? Nova?" They heard someone respond to them.

"Gibson!" Nova yelled as the blue simian walked out of the shadows. "You look horrible! What happened to you?!"

"You need to leave the Robot now." Gibson said. "Save yourselves... It's too late for me."

"Hey, no Monkey Team member gets left behind Brainstrain!" Sprx yelled. "You're coming with us!"

"No! Sprx! Get away!" Gibson yelled before he curled into a ball and he started to scream as his spine started to crack, Nova and Sprx could only watch as Gibson started to mutate into a form that was familiar to them, the form that he had taken when the virus that Thingie carried inflected him but this time, there was no antidote, no Thingie and it was just them, their mutated scientist and a silver monkey that had taken a swan dive off of the deep end.

"Time to go!" Sprx said as he ran out of the Lab, pulling Nova with him, only to trip over something silver. "Oh crap!"

Kai hissed at him and her spider-like legs emerged from her sides to swipe at them, scratching them across their backs as they tried to get away from her. Nova pulled Sprx to his feet and they ran to the lifts.

"I can see why you said that she snapped." Nova told up as they went up. "She's really gone Sprx, I couldn't see anything in her eyes."

"I know Nova and it's my fault." Sprx said. "I should have brought them with me, even if it meant that they saw what happened to Antauri, they wouldn't have been attacked and I know what Kai was trying to tell me now, about Gibson."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know that they would be attacked and how could you have known that? We can't see into the future Sprx, Gibson could have attacked them even if you brought them with you, it's not your fault."

"I know Nova. I know." Sprx closed his eyes as they walked onto the shoulder of the Super Robot. "Let's go to the Hidden Fortress and contact our allies, they might be able to help us stop this."

Nova nodded her head and they were about to take to the air when their jetpacks exploded, sending them flying off of the Robot.

"Sprx!" Nova managed to yell before the red simian grabbed her. "What happened?! Why did our jetpacks explode?"

"Because of Kai! She must have hit our jetpacks when she swiped at us and when we tried to use them, they couldn't handle it and they exploded. Damn it! We were so close to stopping this! It's our fault if they destroy Shuggazoom!"

"I guess that our only hope now is that one of our Allies finds out what happened to us or that Kai and Gibson take each other out."

"I know."

"Sprx." Nova said. "I just want to say that I..."

The ground came rushing up to meet them.

 _"Sprx! Nova! Wake up!"_

 ** _"SPRX-77! NOVA52! WAKE UP!"_**

* * *

Nova screamed and she almost fell off of the table that she was on in the Med Bay, if Chiro had not caught her. "Nova, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Chiro!" She hugged him around the neck. "I thought that you was dead!"

"Gibson?" Sprx asked as the blue simian helped him back onto the table that he fell off of. "What's going on? You was a mutated monster a few minutes ago."

"It seems that Protesis had a back-up plan. The food that we ate on his ship was laced with a powder that caused hallucinations when the pressure reached a certain level, you and Nova got the biggest dose." Gibson explained. "Otto ate some of it too, it was designed just for cyborgs so when Chiro ate it, he was unaffected by it and Protesis did not want to take the risk of accidentally eating the powder that could have caused Chiro to hallucinate, which is why Chiro was left alone."

"And ever since I've been given this mechanical brain, I don't need to eat and drink as much as I used to." Antauri told them from where he was mediating. "So, when the tainted food was served to us, I didn't eat much of it but I was still effected by mild hallucinations."

"And I need less than Dad." Kai said. "So, I could get away with skipping the meal but Protesis laced the drinks too so I got a small dose of it too. Gibson was too busy upgrading his ship so he skipped the meal too but he eat the portion that we set aside for him."

"He didn't lace mine Sprx." Gibson explained once he saw the worried face of his brother. "I pumped my own stomach and examined the contents to find out that I was clean. He probably wanted me to stay with him and he might have waved the antidote over my head to stop me from running away and returning to the Hyper Force.

"The bigger the dose, the more realistic the hallucinations are, you, Nova and Otto had a big enough dose so that your hallucinations took on the form of a nightmare, trapping you inside of your heads. We found that out when we managed to wake Otto up after I created an antidote from what I could find of it."

"And how did you do that Brainstrain? The guy's at the bottom of the ocean, how did you find enough samples to create one?"

"You don't want to know how he did it Sparky." Kai said. "You don't wanna know."

"Kai is right." Chiro said. "You don't want to know how Gibson did it but he did it. He created an antidote and he woke you up."

"So, everything we just saw was not real?" Nova asked. "Then, how did Sprx and I end up sharing the same hallucinations? We saw the same things and we were able to interact with each other."

"The fluctuations in your Power Primate was how we were able to tell that something was wrong." Antauri said. "It called out for help and it was answered, you answered each other's and because of that, your hallucinations were merged into one."

"That does make sense Antauri but I can still see what happened in my head and it won't away!"

"It will in time Nova but for now, rest and recover from your ordeal." Antauri said before he and the rest of the Monkey Team left, apart from Gibson, who helped them into separate beds before he left.

"Hey Nova." Sprx said after the lights were turned off. "Back in that hallucination, when we were falling, you were trying to say something to me, what was it?"

"It was nothing Sprx but I'm glad that you was there, that I wasn't alone in that nightmare."

"Then I feel the same way, I'm glad that you was there too. Goodnight Nova."

"Goodnight Sprx."


	30. Pokemon Crossover

**A crossover with Super Mystery Dungeon, because that's what I'm playing right now. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Kai blinked a few times before she sat up and looked around. "This is the afterlife?" She asked. "It's just a lake of water, what the hell?!"

"Actually, we kinda kidnapped you."

Kai got up and she turned around to see a human girl wearing a cloak with what looked like a pink cat, with a long tail, sitting on her shoulder.

"Because, we kinda need your help, because we need the Power Primate and you was the only welder that we could snag before anyone noticed that we were gone."

"And you think that I'm just going to agree and help you because of that?!"

"Because if you don't, you end up staying here for a long time with nothing to do and then you'll get bored and all that boring stuff that comes with it."

Kai huffed. "So, stay here and be bored or go with you guys and have some fun?"

The human nodded her head.

"You know what? Screw it!" Kai threw her arms in the air. "If it means that I can kill some time while I wait for the others to show up and have a really good story to tell them, then I'm in. What are we doing?"

"Saving a world full of creatures called Pokemon but I won't explain about that, it's better that you see for yourself." The cloaked human said before the lake that they were in started to shine.

"I am going to regret this aren't I?"

"Yep!"

* * *

"So, Kai?" Chiro asked once they were inside of the Super Robot and they were heading home to Shuggazoom. "What was it like? In the limbo that you was in while your soul was attached to Antauri's?"

Kai's left eye twitched. "It was boring Chi." She tried to keep the internal screaming that she was doing inside of her. "And I think that I spent most of it asleep. Nothing happened Chi. Nothing at all."

 _'Suppress! Suppress! Suppress! That adventure did not happen! It was a dream that I had! **IT DID NOT HAPPEN!** I did not met a talking, floating pink cat that used me as a testing dummy for her powers! Or a human girl that used the pink thing's pranks as a way to keep us in line! Or that freaking purple stuff that reminded me of the Dark One! Or the rest of the group that we ended up dragging along with us! It did not happen!'_


	31. Chiro gets turned into a robot monkey 13

"Chiro, your tail is in my face!" Kai hissed at her twin.

"That's not my fault, you was the one who insisted that I go first." Chiro said as they climbed the ladders in the vents, they couldn't use the lifts since they were acting as the monkey team's hiberation capsules, so they had to take to the vents to reach the Torso Tank and the Brain Scrambler.

"I'm a girl you idiot and even if I am your twin and I'm wearing jeggings with this dress, you never look up a girl's skirt! Even if she's your twin and you know what's there because you grew up together! You do not look up it!"

Chiro frowned, why was Kai acting like this? She never cared about this before so why did she start now? A tail in the face was annoying and... oh, that made a lot of sense, their species had been switched so Kai was trying her best to be postive about it but Chiro knew that she missed what she had become.

Chiro sighed. "Kai, it's going to be alright, okay? There's a way to fix this and we will find it and if we don't, Gibson will find a way."

"How can you be so sure about that? What if this is something that he can't fix?"

"Hey, it's Gibson. He'll find a way, just like he found a way to prank Sprx."

Kai looked at Chiro. "He managed to prank Sprx?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you was on patrol that day."

"Chi, what did he do? Tell me, now, please?"

Chiro chuckled, he remembered that day very well. "I would tell you now but I can't but I can tell you that it involved a hamster wheel, Sprx's magnets, me and a piece of candy."

Kai laughed as they entered the Torso Tank. "Is their a recording of it back home?" She asked. "Because, I wouldn't mind seeing it and after what has happened today, I could use something to cheer me up..."

"I don't blame you for thinking like that." Chiro said. "And after today, I could use some cheering up too. I miss _OUR_ monkey team, the one in this time is nice but they're not _OUR_ monkey team."

"I know." Kai hugged her twin. "So, who's driving what? I mean, normally, I would be the one in the Brain Scrambler and you would be in the Torso Tank but the Torso Tank is the only one that can be piloted by humans and monkeys, the rest of the machines are designed for monkeys only..."

Chiro froze before he silently let go of Kai and he facepalmed himself. "I can't believe that I forgot about that..."

"Well, to be honest, I nearly did as well." Kai shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just so used to helping out in the Brain Scrambler and you're used to driving the Torso Tank."

"Yeah... Are you sure that you can drive the Torso Tank on your own?"

"It can't be that hard." Kai shrugged her shoulders. "I was your co-driver before I became a monkey. I think that I'll be okay." She hopped into the driver seat of the Torso Tank. "Just let me know when you're at the Brain Scrambler."

"I will but you might know when because of the instruments in here." Chiro said before he climbed into the vents again, heading for the Brain Scrambler.

* * *

Chiro reached the cockpit of the Brain Scrambler, settling down and quickly testing his grip on the controls. He rolled his shoulders and then he started up the Brain Scrambler. He could see on one of the instruments that the Torso Tank was online and ready for the flight.

He stopped what he was doing, reaching out with the Power Primate to sense the Monkey Team, sleeping peacefully in their capsules. It would be a long time before they woke them up and they didn't have an idea of how long it would be.

Chiro wanted to wake them up now but he had to remember, this wasn't his monkey team, not yet, but he wanted to wake them up now, change history and prevent many of the horrors that were to come and he didn't care about the consequences but this wasn't his decision to make.

There was others who had the right to make this decision as well but only one of them was here and she had already made her choice clear.

It was kinda ironic, that one twin didn't agree with what the other twin wanted.

But that was part of being a twin, you could be the exact opposite or virtually identical at the same time, but only one thing would stay the same.

No matter what, they would always be tied together, even if things had changed, they would always be together.

No matter what...

Chiro sighed before he finished booting up the Brain Scrambler, it was time to go.


	32. Thingy

**The episode where the cure for a virus is to get slobbered on by a blue furball.**

* * *

Kai stared at Gibson. "Listen to the boy, that sounds like something..." She muttered before she gasped and she quickly tried to leap away from Gibson, attempting to grab Chiro's arm to take him with her.

But Gibson was quicker, he had already pushed Chiro into his elevator, making him drop Thingy's cage, so when Kai reached out for Chiro, she left her left arm open.

"...Skeleton King would say. " Gibson said before he pressed the red button on a control that he pulled out of nowhere, causing a blue forcefield with particles of speckled white energy floating in it to seal off the elevators and the rest of the monkey team to scream in pain.

Gibson grabbed her left wrist and he squeezed it tightly. "Gibson... Stop!" She screamed, trying to free her wrist. "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Gibson!" Sprx yelled, trying to get the attention of his blue furred brother but it failed. "Brainstrain! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You were right Sprx! It is me! I've got the virus!" Gibson yelled.

Kai winced as the grip on her wrist grew tighter and she whimpered in pain, it was only a matter of time before something would give...

A sickly sounding snap echoed throughout the room, drawing the trapped members attention to where it came from and Gibson didn't even notice it as he laughed.

Kai had a front row seat to witness Gibson's transformation as he mutated into a monster version of himself, he grew claws, his body became lean and lanky, his fur darkened, spikes grew out of his back and his eyes were red.

She was never going to be able to vanish this from her mind.

She could feel her fear grow stronger, flooding every part of her mind and her heart.

A cold feeling crept down her spine, it was a new type of fear, one that she had never felt before but it drowned everything else out, she could barely hear Chiro screaming but in her head, it was like everything had slowed down and she was thinking up a plan to get herself free and away from the danger.

"Gibson..." She said, wincing as the grip on her broken wrist tightened and the mutant robot monkey moved her so that he could stare her in the eye.

 **"What?"** He asked her and she gagged, because of the broken teeth and the rotten breath that she was now breathing in.

"You need a breath mint." She pulled up her legs, tucking her knees against her chest as she transformed into her Hyperforce mode. "And, I'm sorry... "

 **"For what?!"**

"This... _**DOUBLE BLAZE KICK!**_ "

Her feet were engulfed in flames and she kicked right at Gibson's ribcage, hearing sharp cracks from where she hit and a slight reduction from the clawed hand on her broken wrist. She took the chance and she yanked it free, hissing from the pain before she twisted herself around to land on her feet with her right hand providing some stability.

This left her back open so she quickly moved so that her back was to the elevators, tucking the arm with the broken wrist into her side.

She watched as Gibson recovered from the assault, glaring at her, taking a few steps forwards, causing her to take a few steps back.

"Kai!" She could hear Chiro yelling at her. "Run!"

"Run Kai!" She could also hear Antauri yelling at her. "You can't fight him in your current condition!"

"Get out of here Princess!" And that was Sprx.

"Kai run! And take Thingy with you!" Nova.

"Kai..." She looked over her shoulder to see that Otto was now talking to her. "We'll be okay..."

She looked back at Gibson, before she moved, blotting past Gibson in an attempt to grab Thingy's cage and run with it but Gibson's tail lashed out at her, catching her in her chest and sending her flying across the room. She crashed into a wall, sliding down to fall into a crumbled mess on the floor.

She could barely keep her eyes open, the pain was just too much for her to handle.

Her eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

There was too much light.

Kai groaned so she came around, slowly opening her eyes to see the Bridge, which was covered in bright pink slobber...

What the hell?!

"Did I miss something?" She asked herself as she slowly sat up, screaming when she accidentally lent some weight on her left hand. "What happened to the Bridge? Why is it covered in slobber? And why am I covered in slobber? And why am I in my Hyperform?!"

She felt the back of her head, wincing when she felt the goose egg there. "And what happened to me? The last thing that I remember is Gibson scanning the rest of the monkey team, and himself, for a virus..."

She heard the elevators activate and she looked over to see Chiro run out of the orange one, looking worried about something as he looked around.

"Chiro?" She asked, causing him to quickly look over in her direction. "What did I miss? Did something happen?"

Chiro ran over to her, fell to his knees, and he quickly pulled her into a hug, burying his face into where her neck met her shoulders.

"Chiro?" Kai asked again, feeling something wet through her clothing. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Don't you dare make me worry about you like that ever again Kai!" Chiro muttered.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Chiro pulled away from her. "You did nothing wrong."

"But something happened that made you worried." Kai tilted her head to the right. "And where is the monkey team? I thought that they were being scanned for a virus, weren't they? So, where are they? I kinda need to see Gibson, something happened to my wrist and there is a huge goose egg on my head."

Chiro's eyes widened before he grabbed Kai by her right hand and he pulled her up with him as he stood up before he dragged her towards the Med bay, yelling for a member of the monkey team.

* * *

Kai lended back in her chair, slowly turning the page in her book, when Thingy hopped onto her lap.

Kai simply smiled and she patted Thingy with the hand that wasn't in a cast, the blue furball purred before he jumped off of her to chase the holographic orb that Chiro was controlling.

"Monkey team, I have great news!" Gibson said as he poked his head out from where he was working, the Super Robot was in bad shape, even after being cured from the virus. "I've located Thingy's home planet. He can go home."

The rest of the monkey team was scattered around the bridge, relaxing or dealing with some of the little things that came up during the Super Robot's repair.

"Aawww." Chiro put his hands behind his head and he closed his eyes. "But he just got here."

"If I recall correctly..." Gibson said as he climbed out of the sphere that he was working in. "His visit was always temporary."

Chiro sulked a bit before he sighed but the smirk that appeared after that was one that Kai knew and loved a lot, because it meant that something fun was about to happen. "Does anyone else notice that Gibson's acting sort of evil?"

Otto quickly caught onto what Chiro was planning to do. "Uh-oh!"

"He's got the virus again!" Sprx smirked.

Gibson was quick to defend himself. "I DO NOT!" He yelled at the rest of the monkey team.

"Well, it does sound like you have it again." Nova said, joining in.

"And there is only one cure." Antauri was smiling.

Kai laughed as she stood up and pointed to Gibson with her good hand. "Get him Thingy!" She yelled before the furball pounced on Gibson and he attempted to lick Gibson to death while the rest of the monkey team laughed.

The Hyberforce did not know what was going to happen in the future but right now, all they could do was to enjoy what was happening now.

Because they were happy.

* * *

 **Character songs for the SRMTHFG! characters! (This is my personal choices for these characters so if you don't agree with me, please keep it to yourself or you can make your own suggestions, since there is a chance that an updated version of this could appear in future chapters!)**

 **Chiro -** **Colors by FLOW**

 **Kai - The Call by Regina Spektor**

 **Antauri -** **Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons**

 **Otto - Funky Town by Lipps Inc.**

 **Sprx - Dare to be Stupid by Weird Al**

 **Nova - I won't say I'm Love - Disney's Hercules**

 **Gibson - Cybertronic Warrior by The Cybertronic Spree**


End file.
